


More Than Meets The Eye

by Gabbyd193



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive May Parker (Spider-Man), Accepting, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Crib, Baby Peter Parker, Blood, Blood and Injury, Cute, Cute Peter, Dark Tony Stark, De-Aged Peter, Diapers, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Fluff, Evil May Parker, Explicit Language, Fatherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Dad, Kid Peter Parker, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Mischief, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Parental Tony, Parenthood, Past Torture, Peter Parker Cries, Peter Parker Whump, Possessive Behavior, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Swearing, Sweet, Swimming Pools, Teen Angst, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trust Issues, Vomiting, adorable child, mind intact, not listening, oh boy, peter parker hurt, spidey baby, tantrums
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbyd193/pseuds/Gabbyd193
Summary: Peter Parker has lived a pretty normal but happy life. He goes to high school with his friends, lives with his aunt, does extracurricular activities, has dinner at the end of the day. He loves his life the way it is....Who knew that a split moment would change the rest of his life... for the better, or for the worst?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 57
Kudos: 154





	1. Well that was unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first ever fic. :)  
> If you guys want to know anything just leave a comment down below and I'll message you back.

~Tony Pov

I have always wanted a child.

I never really cared for marrying a woman or settling down with someone. They never really cared about who I am as a person. They only involved themselves with me because they think I have it all. But in all honesty, I don’t. All they see is wealth, technology, and the insane amount of knowledge and intelligence that I possess. They never wanted to get to know the real me, or actually fall in love with me. They just wanted to be financially stable without having to put in any work and have all the fame of being “Tony Stark's Wife”. So practically a gold digger.  
I say that I don't have it all because how I see it is, I never got what I truly wanted in life, a family. I’ve always wanted to have a child of my own, to have and to nurture from just a babe into their teens and adulthood.  
To hell with it all, I’m going to find my child. And I will do everything in my power to have him or her. No matter the consequences.

~Peter’s Pov

“Ahh man I’m so excited!,” Peter exclaimed out loud walking along with Aunt May on the busy NYC sidewalk. They were on their way to the Stark Expo which starts soon. “Peter just so you know I want you to stay right next to me when this Expo starts ok? I know you’re excited to see Iron Man, but don’t get your hopes up ok? You’ve seen how he is on the news.. He just doesn’t seem like the kind of role model I want you to look up to.” Aunt May said worryingly towards Peter. “I know may, but trust me on this! He’s the most smartest brilliant man on the planet! Plus all of that stuff about him online is fake news.” Peter smiled brightly. “Well If you say he is then I’ll believe you dear,” Aunt May claimed.  
After a short while Peter and aunt May found a spot to stand in the crowd surrounding them for this grand event. The lights started to turn on and music was starting to play. “Oh my god it’s starting!!” Peter yelled with delight. Peter watched as Tony Stark walked up onto the stage from behind a curtain in his Iron Man suit. More specifically Mark 85 to be exact. 

~Tony Pov

Tony didn't have Pepper around him anymore to help him go through with these Expos anymore. She too couldn't stand to be around me, and unlike the other woman who just wanted to be with me for money. Pepper knew me personally. And she didn’t like what she saw. Which is fine, I don’t need anyone other than a child to love and care for. “Aughh…” Tony groaned. Picking his head out of his hands and standing up to run his hands through his sweaty hair. Thinking about the past isn’t going to change anything. “Well time to go out there and show em’ what I got!” Tony said quietly to himself. The crowd could be heard from miles away as soon as Iron Man stepped into view. “Hello everyone! I'm so glad to see that you have all made it here to this auspicious occasion!,” Tony spoke into the microphone piece that was attached to his suit. As you can see here I now have created a new-. The second that Tony looked into the crowd, all that he saw was an adorable teenager who's eyes were filled with wonder and innocence. Staring up to him with such adoration and admiration. The fluffiness of his hair down to his goofy Lego Hoodie. Tony knew in that very instant, that child. Had to be his. Tony knew what he had to do. “Oh ehm, I’m very sorry, but something came up and I will need to postpone this Expo for another time. Very sorry to have made you all come out here. There will be complimentary food and drinks next time.” Tony said quickly to the audience and ran off backstage. He’d let his employees on stage worry about handling this one. He pays them well enough to take care of this kind of matter. He’s got to set his plan into action. 

~Peter Pov

As soon as Tony Stark walked on stage, Peter couldn’t help but be filled with hope and wonder. He looked up to him since he was just a boy. Iron Man, no..Tony Stark gave him the reason to keep going and learn more and to never give up even if that means others will look down on you. “May look it’s him! It’s really him!,” Peter yelled excitedly to May over the loud voices of the audience cheering. “Yes I see him baby, there he is.” Aunt May replied back. Once Tony Stark stopped walking and found his spot on the stage. He started his speech but suddenly out of nowhere...he just stopped. “May..what’s wrong with him? He just stopped talking?” Peter asked. “I’m not sure Pete..maybe he just forgot what he was going to say?” Aunt May suggested. “No...he always knows what he’s going to say or what to do..somethings wrong..” Peter said. Worry and dread started to fill peter. All of a sudden Iron Man is leaving the stage! “What the! No no no noo!!” Peter yelled out to him and as well as the audience. Tears were starting to form in his eyes. May noticed this and quickly went to hold peter close to her. “Oh pete honey! Please don’t cry! I’m sure he’ll be back, something must've come up?” May said to peter reassuringly, while running her hand through his hair and rubbing his back with the other. Peter put his head on her shoulder, trying not to cry but he has never had this chance to be up close and see Iron Man in real life.  
While Aunt may was comforting peter, the audience started to leave while others would throw trash and food on the stage. “Here how about I go grab us both a Cherro from that food truck over there across the street, and we can go watch a movie of your choice tonight ok?” Aunt May asked peter. Peter sniffed, lifting his head off her shoulder. “Yeah I guess that would be fun”, Peter said while wiping his eyes with the spare handkerchief May gave to him from her coat. “Ok well you stay right here by this tree and I'll be right back ok?” “Yes may, I’ll be right here when you shall return,” peter laughed out smiling. Sitting by the base of the tree, watching may leave quickly to go grab them both a treat.  
As Peter sat there, wondering what could have happened that made Tony Stark just up and leave like that was just so weird. Well on the other hand, it could've been because of the rogue avengers or some alien was just spotted or he had some kind of business emergency. Who knows, Peter thought to himself. As he sat there against the tree watching aunt may stand in line to grab some grub.. Peter didn’t even have time to make a sound. All of a sudden he felt a cold hard prick to his neck and a severe burning sensation that traveled throughout his body. But then it all went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was short and I promise to have muchhh longer chapters after this around the 5k-8k words.  
> I left it off where it was because I thought it would leave some suspense for you all haha. I will be updating it very soon, but I hope you guys liked it!! :)


	2. No endings, only beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and peter have a rough first day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this at 12:07 in the morning so, good morning to you all! I hope you guys like this chapter. I've been working on it all day for you guys, so hopefully it's alright haha.

“I know this is bad..I shouldn’t even be thinking about doing this to someone. I’m smarter than to do this to a person.” Tony thought to himself while softly banging his head against the wall as the crowd of people outside were going angrily wild.  
“If I do this...there’s no going back..but I know he’s the one.” Tony spoke quietly to himself under his breath. After a short while just standing there contemplating with himself. He decided it needed to be done.. even if he knew it was wrong.

After everyone outside that was waiting for the Expo which was suddenly cancelled all left the premises. Tony then grabbed a needle filled with “Propofol” that was stored in a compartment in his suit. Something most doctors use to put a patient to sleep before a surgery. There’s enough in it to put someone to sleep for a few hours.  
Tony walked over to his car to grab a hat, a dark leather coat and some glasses that he usually doesn’t wear. As soon as Tonys iron suit came off, he put on the getup, closed his car door, locked it. 

Then he made his way towards the open area where the audience once stood. No one seemed to notice who he was. Which was great, cause he didn't have time to deal with someone ruining his scheme.  
Once Tony got closer he then spotted him! He was just sitting by a tree talking to some woman. “Perhaps a friend or family member? But that doesn’t matter..” Tony thought aimlessly. He noticed the teen was wearing a Hoodie which appeared to be LEGO Star Wars themed and some Black Converse Sneakers.

“I don’t know his name or how old he is..but that boy will be mine..” Tony watched on as the woman started to walk away towards a food truck it seemed, leaving the boy by himself. And it seemed no one else was around to spot him and there weren't any cameras around the current vicinity that could catch this. “Perfect.”  
He calmly but quietly walked over to the tree that the boy sat at. Tony sat right behind the teen and pulled out the needle in his pocket, but..he was quite bewildered. “ The teen didn’t even seem to notice him! Is he that focused or is he just stuck in thought?” Tony wondered. “Oh well, I’ve got to be quick!” 

Tony jabbed the needle into the teens next and injected the drug. “ I wish I didn’t have to resort to this...but it was the only way,” Tony thought on sadly. The boy tensed up as soon as the needle met contact, but a moment later his whole body went lax against the tree. 

Tony quickly grabbed up the boy and held him with one arm under his knees and the other behind his back. He made his way towards his car and unlocked it with the keys he had in his hands when he grabbed up the kid.  
Tony placed the teen in the left backseat and buckled him up. And walked over to his side of the car and got in. Tony leaned his head into the steering wheel. “Oh my god.. I just did that. I can’t believe I just stole someone’s child just because of my own selfish desires to have a child of my own!!”  
Tony lifted his head and smashed his fists against the wheel in frustration and guilt. “Hey Friday put in the directions to take me and my son to our other home.” Tony recently installed Friday into his car's wiring system. They will be going to his safe house just outside NewYork. “There’s no going back...I’m already this deep in. I can’t undo what I just did.” With that thought Tony started the car and drove off.  
~  
May smiled brightly as she walked across the street to buy her and peter a snack. As she stood in line, she looked back and saw her nephew take a seat and wait patiently for her to come back. “Hey lady!” A man in the food truck called out.  
“You gonna order somethin or what? I have a lot of customers and you’re holding up the line.” “Oh I’m sorry yes! I just got distracted there,” May replied back. “ I’ll have two Churros with hot fudge drizzle and two Cokes please.”  
While standing in line waiting for the order to be done Mays phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID and it was her work. “Hello, how may I help you?” May picked up the phone and asked.

“What, wait wait, hold on one moment.”May became frazzled. “You want me to come into work right now? Today was my scheduled day off to be with my nephew!? I never get days off to just be with my nephew like this because I’m worked down to the bone!” May replied back. “Here you are ma’m,” the chef handed her the food and drinks. “Oh thank you!” May held the bag of food in one hand the the phone in the other and started to walk away.  
“Ok listen here I have worked many many hours and have done so much overtime without a complaint.” May turned to go walk across the street. “Let me have this day with my-.” Mays eyes widened. She didn’t see peter.

“Let me call you right back” May didn’t wait for a reply and just hung up. “Peter!? Hey where are you?!” May shouted out. People started to give her weird looks. “Peter?! Peter...PETER!” May was screaming out looking left and right for him. But no luck. May pulled out her phone and pulled up a picture of peter and looked for the nearest person.

“Have you seen this person? He’s my dear nephew!” No sorry lady I haven’t seen anyone like him around here, a man spoke then walked off. May fell to her knees and looked down to the ground with dismay and was just beyond devastated. May grabbed her phone with hands shaking so badly her phone fell to the ground.

She picked it back up and dialed 911. “911 whats your emergency?” “Id like to report a missing child” May shakily spoke into the phone. “My 14 year old nephew, Peter Parker just went missing!..” May cried into the receiver. 

~

“Ughhh,” peter groaned out. His head was throbbing, and his neck stung. Peter sat up groggily, his head felt really heavy. Peter opened his eyes and...he didn’t recognize where he was. Thinking back, Peter realized something was terribly wrong.  
“Oh my god..where am I??” Peter said out loud. Peter stood up on shaky legs and noticed he was in a barren room with 2 windows and a queen sized bed, with a Star Wars comforter and.Han Solo pillows?? “What is going on...?”  
Peter walked over to the door and surprisingly found it to be open! Peter slowly opened the door and took a look out left and right. The coast was clear. As peter walked out into the hall it seemed that this house he assumed he was in was well built and seemed really homey.

“Oh my god..I’ve been kidnapped!. Oh no what is Aunt May going to do.. what am I going to do!?” Peter said quietly to himself. “Ok ok. There’s the living room, maybe if I walk out there quietly I can find the front door from there and book it.” As soon as peter walked into the living room, a chair spun around to face peter. Peter stopped all movement and was frozen in place. His chest constricted and he held his breath.  
And the person who was in that chair was Tony Stark himself!? “What the..?” Peter thought to himself. but then his eyes widened. He knew who this was. “Mr. Stark??” Peter asked tentatively.

“The one and only,” Tony spoke to the frightened but curious teen. “How do you like it here? Oh yeah sorry about the room! We’ll get you some more stuff to put in there so you can decorate it however you like. Though I did stop at a store and got a Star Wars themed bed set. I noticed your hoodie and thought you would’ve liked it. Tony said in delight with a big smile on his face. 

“Uhm wait a second, are you really Iron Man?! Tony Stark??” Peter yelled out in surprise. “Yep. That I am, why are you so surprised?” Tony laughed out. “Umm well because you’re Tony Stark! And- wait a minute! Why did you leave the Expo like that? Also, why am I here? Could you possibly take me home?”

Peter asked tony with a questionable look on his face. “Oh I’m sorry! I should’ve explained that in the beginning. ‘You see Peter-“ Tony started to explain but peter interrupted him. “Wait, how do you know my name?” Oh that’s simple, I checked inside your hoodie and found your ID inside your phone wallet. “Oh, well that makes sense. 

But what doesn’t make sense is why are we both here? Were we both kidnapped?” Peter asked tony with fear laced into his voice. “Oh heavens no! No dear peter, you see I actually brought you here myself.” Wait, if that’s the case..that means. You drugged me!! I felt something prick my neck and I passed out!” Peter yelled outrageously at tony. “I don't want to yell like this to him..but something isn’t adding up and I need to leave.” Peter thought to himself.

Tony hummed out loud and stood up and stretched out his muscles. “I truly am sorry for having to do that to you, I never wanted to hurt or scare you like that. That was and is not my intention.” Then what is your intention by doing this, what do you want from me? I’m just a regular old kid that goes to high school, peter asked. He was just grasping straws at this point, what could this man want from him. He needs to get back to May!

“You see, that’s where you're wrong. While you slept in your room, I did some research on you and you're a really brilliant kid you know? You go to one of the top schools in NYC, have kept your grades up since middle school and haven’t let them drop once. Which means you're really dedicated to your work, and also participated in an Academic Decathlon Team.” Yeah so what? Every kid goes to school and does activities, Peter rebutted. “That may be so, but I did my homework Pete and you also seem to be a very caring kid who was dealt a hard hand at life. Lost your parents when you were just a babe, lost your uncle, and now you just live with your aunt.” 

Yeah so what!! What’s so wrong with that! Sure I’ve lost my parents and uncle, but I didn’t even know my parents like I know my aunt. And my aunt loves me like I'm her own child. Peter argued back. “I can’t believe that my role model found this much about me. But knowing that it’s Tony Stark, it’s not surprising,” Peter thought to himself.

Tony’s mostly happy face was turned into a scowl. Peter didn’t do anything wrong no of course not. But he didn’t like how peter mentioned the aunt. And how she saw peter as his. He shouldn't be so upset, she raised him and of course she will see peter as her own. But this won’t be an issue to ponder on about anymore, so there’s no point in getting upset. “Well peter that may be so, but that won't be the case anymore. Tony walked over to peter and kneeled down to his height. Peter’s slightly wet eyes met tony’s determined but loving eyes. 

“I will be taking care of you from here on out. Ever since I laid eyes on you, I just instantly knew that you were the one that I want to love and care for. Tony grabbed peter's cheeks in both hands. “And if everything goes to plan, you will be my child that I will love and care for until you're of age.” 

Peter went completely still. He didn’t move a single muscle, nor did he look away from tony. He was frozen...But out of nowhere peter lashed out and smacked tony's hands off of his face and took a couple steps back. “You can’t say or do that! You aren’t my legal guardian! This is kidnapping!! Peter waved his arms around wildly. My Aunt will notice that I’m missing and call the police!” Peter yelled back at tony. 

“Yeah and with what evidence peter?” Tony calmly asked peter as he sat back on his comfortable leather couch.” There were no cameras, no eyewitnesses, nothing the police will find that will trace you back to me. “AWHH!” Peter let out a scream filled with hurt and anger. He proceeded to turn around and ran around to look for the door. He ran around the kitchen and at the end of the hallway he found the door.  
He quickly beelined towards the door, but suddenly a hand grabbed his forearm. “You’re not going anywhere Peter,” Tony spoke firmly. Yeah we’ll see about that! Peter yelled back. He yanked his arm out of tony's hand and leaped for the door handle but all of a sudden as soon as his hand made contact.

“Ouch!” A tiny but powerful electrical shock zapped his hand. It was basically harmless, but touching it hurt like the devil. “What the hell was that!?” Peter yelled out, holding his hand to himself, checking it over. “Well for one, don’t swear and two, lets just call that a security measure for the time being.” What do you mean by security measure.. Peter asked suspiciously. “Well Friday, my artificial intelligence I created, is installed here really. She's located all over the house including your bedroom. Except the bathrooms, so, don’t worry about that.” Tony laughed out. She will be monitoring what goes on in this house and reports back to me things like if you break a rule for instance? Or if someone is trying to break in.  
Oh yeah, while you're here like this, the doors and windows will all be locked on shock if you try to leave. If you try to leave like you just did there, you’ll get a zap. It’s quite painful I know, but you’re fine aren’t you? Let’s see your hand. Tony grabbed up peter’s hand that touched the doorknob. 

“Let me go,” Peter grumbled out, trying to grab his hand back. Hold on, here take a look. Peter looked down. His hand appeared to look the same as it did before. And the sting he felt before was long gone. “See, everything’s alright,” Tony said smiling.  
“Wait a minute. What did you mean earlier when you said, while I’m here like this? Is something going to happen to me??” Peter looked up to tony, worry and fear filled his eyes. Tony looked away but remained silent… “We’ll see...but no nothing bad of course, I'm going to love and take care for you as if you were my own.” Tony said quietly. 

Peter dropped to the floor and rested his head on his knees quietly weeping. Tony noticed this and instantly felt terrible. He quickly got on the floor with him. “I know..that it seems really awful right now. It won’t always be like this. I promise you. Tony sat beside peter and pulled him into his side and rested his head on top of peters.

“Can I ask you something...?” Peter asked timidly, slightly looking up towards tony. Yes of course you can, anything. Peter looked down, you say I will be here until I’m of age and if by then I can choose to leave. Which will be in a few years. You know that right...? Peter said, tears finally subsided, and he didn’t feel as bad as before. He will still figure out a way to leave, but he may as well make the best out of it for the time being. Tony cleared his throat. “Yes, I know this.” Tony replied. Peter instantly felt relieved.

“And I know exactly what I need to do to fix that.” Tony thought to himself.

Tony stood up and offered peter his hand. “Here, how about we go to the kitchen and I’ll make up some food for us both? Peter looked up and reluctantly grabbed the hand offered to him, and he was pulled to his feet. Tony and peter both made their way to the kitchen, “here why don’t you go take a seat at the table and think about what you want to eat while I go grab my apron. Peter looked at the 4-seat circle table set that had had very comfy looking seats. “Yeah alright.”  
“I guess I’ll just go along with whatever's happening here..but I won’t give in to whatever game he’s playing,” Peter thought. 

As peter was taking his seat, tony walked back in and peter outright laughed. The apron that Tony Stark chose to wear said “Drop the beet” with a huge purple beet on the side. “Oh you think that’s funny huh?” Tony smirked. “Well I guess I just never imagined that Tony Stark would be wearing something so..normal and corny?” Peter laughed out. “Well don’t you worry there will be more corny things yet to come.” Tony said brightly.  
So what would you like to eat for dinner. I didn’t realize what time it was. “I guess I’ll just have some pancakes?” Pancakes at this time of night? Tony asked peter quizingly. “Oh I’m sorry, I mean I can pick something else-” No, haha that’s fine peter. I'll make myself some too.

Do you want any chocolate chips in those? Peter looked over at him surprised. “Oh yeah sure, that would be nice.” No problem, tony said as he began to cook their meals. 

~5 minutes later~  
After the food was made, tony brought over peter's chocolate chip pancakes and his blueberry ones. “Here you are pete, I hope you like them,” Tony said as he took a seat right across from him. Peter looked down at the food below him. Suddenly memories started to flood through his head all at the same time. How Aunt May used to make him breakfasts like this, and how she would always put Whipped Cream on his nose and they’d both have a laugh. Or just even sit with each other late at night and binge watch Friends.

Tears sprung to his eyes and he just lost all of his appetite. “ I shouldn’t even want to eat this food, the man I looked up to my whole life is keeping me away from my one and only family...he could have poisoned it for hell's sake!” Peter thought on. “I’m not hungry anymore..” Peter pushed the plate full of untouched pancakes away and crossed his arms while looking down. Tony looked up in alarm. “Huh? What’s wrong? “Nothing,” peter replied back. No somethings wrong, were the pancakes not to your liking? Do you want me to make you something else perhaps? “No, no, I’m just not hungry anymore!”

Peter pushed himself out of his chair and walked over to one of theo sofas in the living room. He flopped right on into it and sat in the corner armrest with his arms crossed and head lowered.  
Tony watched him walk over to the sofa and without thinking. He walked over to the living room and pulled the ottoman over so that it was in front of peter and sat down. Peter looked away from him. “Peter, what’s the matter?” Tony asked concerningly. Peter remained silent. “Peter please, talk to me.” Finally, it seemed the dam broke.

You're the Matter! I want to go home! I want to see my aunt! Peter turned his head and looked tony dead in the eyes. 

Tony’s once concerned filled eyes turned into an angry but understanding look. “And I have explained to you before peter. You’re not leaving this place. You're going to stay here with me until you're legally allowed to make decisions for yourself,” Tony said firmly, hoping to get the message across. Oh yeah in like what 4 years? Peter spoke back with an attitude in his voice. “You’re making that sound like that's a bad thing peter. Would you like to stay here longer? Cause I can Definitely make you stay here longer without you having an actual say so legally.” Tony said with anger in his voice.“I’m not even going to ask how that would be possible. Cause you're the almighty Tony Stark, you can do anything. Especially kidnap teenagers against their will.” Peter mumbled to himself. 

Tony looked into peter's eyes and said. “Peter, the reason I took you away was so that I could raise you as my own child. Yes, I know what I did was wrong in so many ways...I know that. I also know that I’m a selfish man to have done this to you and to your aunt. But I want to be able to have that father son relationship with you peter! “But you don’t even know me!!” Peter interjected, but Tony kept on going. I want to help you take your first steps, or teach you how to ride a bike, or take you to a playground. Hell walking you up to your first day of school and just be a fun loving father to you pete...You’re just a sweet loving kid pete..I know I don’t know you well. But, eventually we will get to know each other more as time goes by.”

Wait wait wait wait! What do you mean by those things!? I already know how to walk and how to ride a bike and I’m already in High School! Yelled peter who was starting to really freak out and lean more back into the couch  
“I know...which is why I am so sorry, but I promise to take such good care of you!” Tony dropped his head into his palms and started to weep. 

What is going on..what did you do.. Peter asked with wide eyes and horror in his voice. He was starting to get really sweaty and achy all over. 

Tony got off the ottoman and sat right beside peter and pulled him into his lap, so that peter was leaning his head onto tony shoulder. And peter couldn’t do anything to stop that from happening because he couldn’t move anymore and his eyes were starting to shut, he felt so hot.

“I promise that when you wake up..we’ll do this the right way. I may not know you as well as your aunt does. But we’re going to have plenty of time to learn more about one another and I am so proud for who you are peter.” Tony leaned his head to peters and pressed a kiss to his forehead as peter passed out. Tony looked up to the ceiling with tears running down his cheeks as the teen in his arms went lax. “I am a terrible human being for doing this to a mere child.. But at least peter will get a fresh start in life. He won’t have so much heartache and sadness that he is so used to. 

Tony looked down to the teen who will eventually start to get smaller physically within the next few hours. I promise pete, when you wake up. We will truly become a family and you will be loved for and protected. I’ll finally become the father I’ve always wanted to be..and you, my dear peter will have a father to grow up with this time around.

Tony picked peter up with one hand under his knees and the other under his back. He decided to go to his room and pulled back the covers and laid peter under them, and closed the door slightly on his way out. Tony walked over to the couch and sat down.He has to make a ton of amazon orders on his phone and have the items shipped quickly.

Tony leaned his head into the back of the couch and thought to himself. “ Even though this bad thing happened..I’m finally going to be a dad..” I'm going to be a dad! I'm finally going to be a dad! Tony shouted out in excitement and joy. Of course he felt heavy guilt and sadness for doing this. At least he can make it up to the boy by giving him a fresh start in life filled with love and a dad who will always be there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welllll, how was it guys? Did you expect that to happen haha? Let me know down in the comments below and what you would possibly like to happen in the future chapters to come! :) And if you have any questions about this chapter ask away and I'll reply back when I can! C:


	3. Different doesn't mean wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a rude awakening and doesn't take it to well. While tony on the other hand is trilled!  
> ..But something or someone is trying to ruin it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii everyone! Got another chapter for you all. Sorry it's a bit shorter than last chapter but I hope you like it!

Sitting on her couch in the living room with her head in her hands. Her hair was all frizzed up and clothes were ragged. Eyes swollen from crying.

“I don’t know what to do..the police just told me to wait and let them do their jobs..” May spoke to herself. She got up and started to pace back and forth. But how can I just sit here and do nothing!..I need to make this public..Maybe someone out there saw peter on the streets. So many children go missing and are never found. What can I do, what can I- May gasped! May grabbed her phone off the table and looked up the nearest Television Network newsroom and dialed their number. Don’t worry baby, I’m going to do everything I can to help find you..

~

Peter was waking up to a massive headache. Everything was all fuzzy. “Ugghh, whas goin on, wha happened,” peter slurred. Trying to sit up seemed to be really difficult. His head felt really heavy.“Maybe it’s from whatever drug he gave me...but..wait when did he administer it?? I didn’t eat the food or drink anything.. Whatever I’ll find out soon.” Peter muttered out loud. 

He finally sat up after much struggle. Only to find himself in a different room on a bed. Peter looked down at the sheets, reaching out to touch them. “Oh woah..” The blankets were super sleek and very comfortable. For a split second, Peter froze. He realized something wasn’t right. Something was terribly wrong..

Shaking slightly, peter slowly brought his hand up to his face, only to see his suspicions were right. His hand was incredibly small now! “What happened to me!?!?” Peter was Freaking out. He frantically looked at himself. And noticed the change in his clothes. “Am I wearing a..onesie??” He thought to himself “Ok whatever, back on track!” He looked at his legs and arms..they are shorter!? Oh god..wait my voice. Aaaa- “Oh nonononono..” Peter started to cry slightly.. “I need a mirror! I need to see myself! Wait why do I sound so squeaky?!” Peter got up on his knees and crawled over to the side of the bed. O

Only to find out that he couldn’t get down! The floor was too far down, or more like he was up to high. He let out a whimper, he eyed everywhere on the bed for something to help him get down. He eyed the two huge pillows. “Will that work? Maybe I could throw them on the floor and it’ll break my fall?” Peter dragged the two pillows over the side of the bed and tossed them down. “Well here goes nothing” Peter said with anxiety. 

As soon as peter was about to jump down from the bed. The bedroom door opened up and in walked Tony. The second that tony walked in he saw peter jumping off the bed. He quickly ran over and catched him up. “I got you, I got you!” Tony’s heart was beating wildly in his chest. He held peter against him and checked him over. “What were you thinking! You could’ve hurt yourself! Tony said scoldingly to the frantic child. “ Trying to get down. Put me down put me down!” Peter squirmed and kicked. “Ok, ok hold on squirt.” Tony carried the squirming child out of the room and placed him on the living room couch. Peter looked up at him angrily.

But it really just looked like a cranky child. “What did you do to me! I’m smaller now! And my voice is higher! He accused tony. Well, yes you do appear to look that way, and I need to talk to you about something and you need to listen, tony said firmly. He took a seat next to peter and turned him around so they could look at each other. “Don’t touch me!” Peter lashed out. Tony backed up a little. Alright fine, but listen here. I didn’t tell you the whole truth earlier today. 

Tony looked to the side and pulled out an empty needle. This is what I used to inject you so that you passed out before I brought you here. “Yeah what about it?” Peter was getting really suspicious of this man. The man he always looked up to that made his day all the better. Seemed to be doing the exact opposite. Well the drug I injected you with had something else infused with itself.. “What do you mean by that,” Peter didn’t like where this was going. A while back Thor visited Earth and gave me a potion, he thought would give me more beautiful luscious hair like his and Lokis. He said that they used it often, especially after a shower. 

But I wanted to be sure it actually did as he told me. I tested some of it on a rat that had no hair. Only to find out it was reverted back into a baby.” Tony said while observing peter. Peter looked at the man with worry filled eyes. “I did some research on it with Bruce Banner, as you know as the Hulk. We found out that the potion would reverse a person or whomever it's used ons aging process until they were at the age right before the first tragic moment happened in your life.” Tony breathed out, finally getting that out. Okk, and what does that have to do with me? I didn’t have any tragic moments happen in my life other than when my uncle was killed,” peter said while looking up at tony. “And if I remember correctly I was big when he passed away.” Peter looked away. He didn’t like to remember that day. “Ah yes, but you’re forgetting something major peter.” 

Tony put his hand under peters chin and turned his face up. You may have not felt the pain since it was such a long time ago. But you lost your parents at the age of two Pete,” Tony said too him. That was the very first tragedy that happened in your life. Peters eyes slowly started to widen with realization. “Do you mean to tell me...that I’m two years old,” peter said softly with horror. The next words that left the older mans mouth made peter lose it. 

Peter rolled off the couch and tried to make a run for it. But his legs couldn’t keep up with him so he fell on the ground. “You stupid legs! Come on!” Peter whined out. He was really struggling with himself. Tony got up and walked over to peter and picked him up. Peter fought back with all that he could. “Let go let me Go!!” Peter cried out while kicking and punching with all his might at the man holding him hostage. “No,” and with that he walked them both to the kitchen.

~  
After May called the nearest news station. They gave her the okay to come in for a meeting to discuss the issue at hand. Much later when May was done talking to the producers about her story on her missing nephew, they decided to give it a shot and let may go on live tv.  
~

Tony knew that eventually with time, peter will start to fall into the mindset that of someone his age. But for the time being, tony will just have to wait it out. Which he didn’t mind to be honest. “This way I can get to know peter before he finally switches over,” Tony thought to himself as he sat peter into the padded highchair he purchased a couple of hours ago, and buckled him up. Peter sat there shocked with a bewildered look on his face. He looked down at the thing he was sitting in and was instantly filled with rage. “What is this contraption!? Get me out of thisss!” Peter struggled trying to unbuckle himself, but his fingers weren't working with him. They were too uncoordinated. 

Peter looked over at tony. “Hey don’t you hear me? Helloo asshole anyone in there!?” Peter taunted. Tony turned around and walked right over to peter, leaned down and grabbed his tiny shoulders. What did I tell you earlier today Peter. “Oh I don't know, something about drugging me and kidnapping me.” Well..yes but I also told you not to swear. You are not allowed to swear in this household, do you understand me? Tony said with authority in his voice. Peter scowled up at the man and looked away. “Mmm suree.” Tony couldn’t tell if he meant that or not but sighed and went back to making them some dinner. 

As tony was doing his own thing peter wondered something. “Hey!” Yes peter? Tony said over his shoulder. If I'm basically a toddler, and OH I want to see myself! But if I’m a toddler how can I talk normally? Peter cringed.. “I still really don't believe the fact that this is happening,” Peter thought upsettingly. Don’t babies like babble and stuff.” Peter said curiously. 

Tony froze up. “Oh, yeah about that. Yes children your age tend to babble and have trouble making full sentences.” He turned and went to pick up the remote to turn on the tv as he cooked. “Ok, well what about the other thing I just asked? Peter was starting to get even more pissed off cause this man isn't answering his question. 

As soon as peter was just about to start something. Tony was scooping up some tomato soup and put it in his mouth. Peter sat there looking surprised. He didn’t even see tony walk over to him. He swallowed the soup. “I thought I knew everything there was to this guy! I can’t believe he knows how to cook!” Peter said internally. So how is it? Smiled tony. Peter was surprised to say the least. “It’s really good,” peter replied back. As Tony was about to give peter another spoon full of the soup. Peter put his hand up and closed his mouth. “I can feed myself. I may have the body of a toddler but that doesn’t mean I can’t still do stuff by myself!” 

Tony looked down at peter and sighed. “Fine, give it a go. Let’s see you do it,” Tony smiled knowingly. He handed the child sized spoon to peter. As soon as peter had the spoon, he dipped it in the bowl of soup, and lifted his arm so hard that the spoon with the soup went flying! Both tony and peter were shocked but tony leaned down and cackled! Hahaha, oh my god the spoon! Ohhh I won’t forget that one, haha.” Tony wiped a tear from his eye from laughing too hard. Peter's face heated up and looked mildly embarrassed. Tony got up to grab a napkin to wipe up the mess on the ground that flew 5 feet away. 

When he came back to the table tony noticed peters face. “Heyy it’s ok buddy, your arms aren't as coordinated as they used to be. But that’s ok.” Tony said reassuringly. “You wanna try again or you wanna let me do it?” Peter looked down at his hands. “First I find out I can’t walk right, now I can’t even move my hands properly to eat anymore. He looked away. “Fine, you do it.” He said reluctantly. Tony smiled and picked up the spoon and began to feed him the soup. As tony was feeding peter and tony eating his own food. The Tv that tony turned on earlier switched onto the evening news broadcast. And the person that started to speak had peter looking at the tv so quick that you'd think his neck broke. Peter didn’t think he’d hear that voice again! He looked up to the screen and saw Aunt May!

May May May Mayyyy!! Peter chanted excitedly with a huge smile on his face while hitting the high chairs table. “Hello there, my name is May Parker and I just wanted to say a few words.” Recently me and my nephew Peter Parker went to a Stark Expo to see what new suits Tony Stark made. You see, Peter is a huge fan of Iron Man. He’s been looking forward to this Expo for a long time. And I didn’t want to disappoint him. So we go to this Expo and suddenly it ended just as quickly as it began. And there I was going to grab my nephew a snack from across the street to help cheer him up. And I come back only to find him missing! I searched high and low with no sign of him. Please if anyone has seen this boy.” A picture of Peter Parker is put on the screen. “Please contact me at the number at the bottom of the screen or the local police department. Don’t worry, we’ll find you soon Pet- the tv was turned off.

Peter was pulled out of his happy state as the screen went blank. “Heyy! Why did you do that for!” Peter cried out. He finally got to see his aunt...even though it was through a tv screen. Tony was just standing there facing the tv. Anger was just radiating off his body. Peter stopped talking once he saw tony start to shake.

~May

As soon as May left the News Station she immediately went home. All she wanted to do at that point was just sleep. “I hope peter comes back soon..I will do whatever it takes to bring him home,” May said yawning while getting into her bed after dressing into the proper attire. But that nap was short lived. May woke up to the sound of knocking at her door. “One second! I’ll be right there” May slipped on her robe and put on her slippers. She walked over and opened the door. There stood a police man and a detective who looked at May with pity. “Hello, what can I do for you? Oh did you find any traces of peter!? Any leads of the sort?” May asked frantically.

“Could we come inside to talk about it with you?” Oh yes of course, she stepped aside and let the officers in. They walked in and turned to face her, “Ms. Parker, you may want to sit down for this..” May looked worried as she walked over to the couch and sat down. “..Well, what is it?” I’m sorry to say Ms. Parker, but we’ve looked high and low and there have been no leads or traces as to where your nephew has gone.. We’ll still keep an eye out for him and let you know if something changes. 

May looked shell shocked. “ You mean to tell me that..you can’t find him..? You can’t find my child?!” May stood up and marched over to the men. And you call yourselves detectives!” We’re truly sorry ma’am. “Get out of my house! Go!” They quickly took their leave and shut the door. May stood still for a few moments. Then eventually dropped to her knees and wailed on the top of her lungs. “Give me back my boy! He’s all I have left.

~Back with Tony and Peter

“I’m going to fix this. No One is going to stand in my way and try taking what is mine..Not after today..I will do Whatever it takes to stop that from happening. I don’t want to hear peter calling out for anyone else's name but mine.” Tony thought sincerely. Thankfully tony had his back to peter so he couldn’t see the look he was making. “I need to get my mind off of this..I can’t let peter know somethings up.

As tony was in the process of thinking about what he just saw on live tv. Peter was starting to tear up. “I want to go back to mayy, let me go back to her! I miss her!” He cried out. Tony turned around and picked peter up and held him close.“I’m so sorry baby, but that’s the one thing I can’t give to you. “Nooo,” Peter whined out then proceeded to hit tony in the face and kick his legs out wildly. “Umgh” Tony grunted and grabbed peters hands in one hand and held him close with the other. It was difficult at first trying to hold a living breathing jumping bean. 

But he walked over and sat down on the couch with peter in his lap. As peter was struggling with this mental breakdown. With one hand tony grabbed a spare blanket that was laying over the couch and laid it down on the cushion. And placed peter on it while trying and almost failing to wrap him up, and pull him back onto his lap. Even though peter was slightly confined, he could still shake his head back and forth. “I’m sorry that I can’t let you see her peter..but don’t worry. Eventually you wont remember her at all.” Peter couldn’t hear tony over the sobbing and wailing he was doing. 

Tony started to run his hand through peters baby soft curly hair and rock back and forth. “Hopefully this will help some,” Tony thought. It upset him to hear his child cry out like this. Especially knowing that May is the reason peter is crying right now…”I need to get rid of her..As soon as possible.” Tony had a dark look on his face. After a while, peter noticed the hand rubbing his head and the rocking motions going back and forth. Which seemed to help calm him down. “Tonyyyy” he whined. Tony looked down, “Yes pete?” Peter looked up at tony but didn’t say anything in return. He just closed his eyes and laid his head on tonys chest. “You alright there buddy?” No response. “Probably tired himself out,” Tony guessed. 

After a few more minutes of rocking, tony stood up with peter in his arms and walked back to peters room where a crib took place instead of the bed from before. He bought a bunch of things when peter was sleeping earlier in the day and had them delivered over. He gently laid peter down and pulled a light blanket over him, since it was pretty warm in the house. He rested his arms on the edge of the crib and stared lovingly at his precious bundle of joy. "Sure pete may not see me as his dad anytime soon, but once he mentally regress to his bodys age, and things lot smoother. He'll eventually see me as his dad and that's all that matters." Tony reached down and rubbed peters curly head lovingly. And with that tony leaned down and placed a kiss on peters forehead, turned on the baby monitor he bought and left the room with the door slightly opened.

Tony walked out of the room with a stone cold yet determined face. After watching peters Aunt go live on Television. He couldn't just let this slide. “I can’t have anyone trying to find peter. Which..I mean they most likely couldn’t cause they would be looking for a teenager, not a baby. Technically Peter Parker doesn’t exist anymore,” Tony pondered. Letting out a sigh, he ran his hand over his face. “I need to get rid of her,” tony said bitterly.

“I’ve got some planning to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna give a shout out to mah best friend Ashleyparker here on Archive! I hope you had a great Birthday girl! Enjoy your last year of being a teen to it's fullest my dear! :D :)
> 
> But how was it guys? Did you expect any of that to happen? Haha  
> I promise there will be loads of dark tony to come, it's a slow start but it's getting there! :P :)


	4. It's getting darker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May really doesn't know what shes getting herself into...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I've been really busy this past week doing work and things with the family. I know the chapters pretty short but I didn't want to make ya'll wait any longer.

Happy sighed..”Tony you know this is insane right? So you’re telling me that you took a teenager and turned him into a child wha- what for your own selfish purposes!?” Happy quietly yelled at tony.   
They were right outside of peters room. “Yes I know I know it was wrong of me to do. But you have to understand Happy!”

They started to make their way into the living room. “I’ve explained the situation to you for the past 30 minutes.” Tony said helplessly. “All I want in life is to have a child who I can raise up with a loving father who will love and protect him. Happy, he lived in poverty for Christ’s sake!” Tony pulled out his Stark phone and showed Happy a snapshot of their house. And swiped to the side to show their monthly income and living expenses. 

Happy griminced once he realized how bad it actually was. “Was he even taken care of?? I’m not trying to say that he wasn’t, but that looks really bad.”  
Tony scoffed, “oh you think that’s bad? Take a look see at the other pictures.” 

Happy swiped over and his face just turned to utter disgust. “You have got to be kidding me.” “Nope” Shaking his head tony started to pace around the room. The pictures showed peters old bedroom that he lived in with aunt may. But the room wasn’t up to any standards for a teenager to be living with. Instead of a twin sided bed, there was a raggedly dogs bed with the name Peter stitched onto it. Not only that but there was chains that connected from the wall that were only about 5 feet long. The next picture showed absolutely no fresh food anywhere, it was all boxed dinners. But they all had Mays name written on them?

“What do you think peter ate??” Happy said worryingly. “Cause I don’t see any food in there that seemed like a teen would or could eat.” You see why I had even more reason to do this right? Tony explained tiredly to happy as he ran his hands through his hair. Tugging out the knots and just trying to de-stress some. “To know that my son went through something so..so Barbaric! It’s not right, it’s not humane Happy!!” No, no it isn’t, happy replied. Rubbing Tony’s shoulder, “I can see why you did what you did tony. 

Of course it was still wrong..but you did it for the right reasons. Selfish reasons yes. But knowing how peters life was before he got de-aged..you did a good thing tony.” Happy griminced but smiled at tony. “You’ll give him a better life than anyone else ever could.” Thank you happy..I really do appreciate it. Tony got up and walked over to the kitchen to get himself a drink of tea. "And with this evidence, I could give it to the authorities. Or..I could find out a way to make peter stop wanting May and may not wanting peter anymore. So that I wouldn’t have to worry about her trying to find him anymore," tony said out loud.

"I don’t want keep being reminded of older peter…I already feel bad enough as it is. I don’t need some abusive manipulate lady trying to find and take my son!” Tony said angrily and threw his glass onto the ground. it shattered all over the floor and the sound echoed throughout the house. 

Happy stood up and walked over to tony, avoiding the glass. “Tony, I understand.” He said with empathy. “I feel just as bad as you do that some bad shit has happened to this child..I don’t like child abuse of any nature. I’ll get Pepper on the case and we’ll figure something out when you decide on what you want us to do.” Happy said as he grabbed a broom and dust pan to sweep up the glass.

Tony closed his eyes and with his hands to his face, he let out a huge sigh. “You’re right” What was that? Happy smirked. Did I actually hear you say I was right about something? “Ughh yes you did, heh. Don’t expect too much of those alright! Tony laughed out. He grabbed a trash bag and held it open for happy to dump out the glass. “Thank you..for coming over and talking with me. 

So now you’re on the same page with me.” Yeah I’m all caught up now. No need to go on a whole lecture on how the medicine worked on the kid. I get it now. Speaking of the kid, I’m going to check up on him. You wanna stick around for some food or anything? I can make a mean double decker cheese Burger” Tony smiled as he walked over to the fridge to look for some food.

Nah I’m good, thank you though. I’ll have to take you up on that offer sometime. I’m just gonna head out now. Happy replied. “Well alright then, till next time my dear friend. I’ll give you a call when I decide on what to do about this situation.” Tony said while giving happy a quick hug goodbye. Alright well I’ll be looking forward to that call.

Happy said on his way to the front door. As happy was opening the door he paused and turned around to face tony. “Make sure to take good care of that kid, alright tony.” Happy said firmly. Looking happy dead in the eyes he crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side. “Yes happy please be rest assured that peter will be well taken care of and loved.” Tony said irritatingly. 

“I love that kid and I would do anything for him, including getting rid of that...parasite..who wants my child.” Gripping his arms tightly in clenched fists. Tony inhaled and breathed out. “Yes I know tony, i was just making sure before I left. Happy said reassuringly, moving his hands up and down to calm tony down.

“Well don’t worry he’ll be perfectly fine, I’ll see you later alright?” “Yep no worries, till next time tones.” With that happy walked out the door and closed it.   
As soon as Happy left his property, Tony heaved out a sigh and slouched over to the couch and laid down. 

~

“Thank god the police didn’t search peters room. If they saw what was in there…I don't know what I would do.” May spoke to herself as she walked out of peters room and shut the door. “Everyone parents differently, and my way is perfectly fine.” She walked out into the dining room and went to grab her phone to order some lunch. Before she could pick up the phone it started to ring. “What the?” May grabbed her phone and looked at the caller ID.

Which displayed “Unknown”. She looked at the number quizzingly, her eyebrows furrowed. Hesitating, she answered the phone. “Hello, may I ask who's calling?” Thinking it was just spam or some insurance company wanting money she thought nothing of it. 

“Hello there Ms. Parker, I’ve come to see that your nephew recently disappeared, is that correct?” A man replied back in a very confident manner. “Yes..who is this and what do you want?” May was starting to get worried here. Who was this person? Maybe it’s someone from the news room? “I’d rather not get into pesky things such as first name basis at the moment. But if you want to see your nephew again. Meet me at this address that I will send to your phone.”

Mays eyes widened with horror. This man has her baby boy! “I will call the police on you if you don't give me my child back! She yelled into the receiver. “Yeah, that wouldn't be the best of ideas, May Parker, If you don’t come. I will personally tell the police about all of the abuse that you put that child into.” I would Never Abuse my child!! Who are you to say those kinds of things?! I love peter with all of my being! 

“If that is true, prove it. Drive down to the address provided in your messages. Don’t tell the police or anyone else about this or you know what I’ll do. The man said curtly. Mays body started to tremble with fear. “Do you understand and are you going to comply with these terms?” ..”Yes, I will comply with the terms and come.” May quietly replied back. “Good. You have two days to yourself before you can come. I have to make some preparations..” May gasped, she was just so full with anxiety.

“Don't you dare hurt my boy! He’s just a child!” That he is May Parker, that he is. But don’t worry the last thing I want is for a child to get hurt.” May paused and let out a sigh. Beeeeeepp..- The phone call dropped. May looked nowhere inpartiular but was on the brink of a panic attack. Running her hands through her long brown hair she took a seat on the couch and adjusted her glasses. 

“Don’t worry peter, I’m coming for you.” May said with determination. 

~

Peter opened his eyes, hoping to see the ceiling of his bedroom. Only to find bars? “What the?” He turned his head to the left then back to the right and down. Only to see more bars. “Am I in a..crib? Why would I need one of these?!” Peter thought angrily. “Hey Tony! Let me out of this contraption!” There was no response. “Ughhh, fine i’ll do it myself. 

He sat up with much difficulty and looked around the crib for an escape route. But everything was just so high! Peter grabbed the bars of the crib and pulled himself up into a standing position. As soon as peter was on his feet, he went to grab the top railing but suddenly stopped and felt something warm between his thighs. “What the-” He tried to pull up his shirt to investigate but he was wearing one of those onesies that button up at the bottom. "Oh good god," Peter said outloud. 

“Goooood Morning my dear peter!” Tony waltzed into the room carrying something that he set onto a dresser type thingy? Peter plopped right back down onto his butt and looked up towards tony. “Bout time you got here! It’s been a while, also what in gods name am I wearing? He played with the fabric of the onesie. It felt too soft compared to what he was used to wearing. Tony came over to the side of the crib and picked up a whining peter under his armpits and settled him onto his hip. “Don’t talk like that one, and two It appears you're wearing a onesie petey.” 

He walked his way over to a changing table. Tony laid peters back down onto it. Peter sat up and looked confused. “What is this? And what are you doing?” He looked down at the mat he was sitting on and thought it was quite comfy. Then back up at tony who was grabbing something from the cabinet underneath him. Tony put the things to the side and leaned down to peters height. “Well what you're sitting on is a changing table.” Tony patted the mat that peter was sitting on. “And what I am going to do is change you. You lil goofball.”

He booped peters nose. Peter sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face. “You're kidding me right? Changing is for babies, which I’m clearly not.” Peter pouted crossing his arms which made his cheeks even more chubbier. Tony smiled and squished his cheeks together, which led peter to let out some angry grumbles and trying to push his hands away. “Sterpp errtt!!” Peter whined out. “Ok ok haha, didn’t mean to ruffle your feathers!” Tony said, stopping while pushing peter down gently until he was laying on his back.

“EH, Hey hey hey! Let me go!” Peter tried sitting back up but tony wouldn't relinquish his hold on him. “Sorry buddy but you are a baby. Two years old to be exact..” Tony said, some sadness took over his happy features. “Oh..yeah. How could I forget about that.” Peter rolled his eyes. And with that tony unbuttoned the buttons on the onesie and pulled it up. Peter looked down and noticed what he was wearing.

“WHEN DID YOU PUT A DIAPER ON ME?!” He screamed out, thrashing about slightly. Pounding his hands onto the mat he laid on. “Peter! Hey hey, it’s alright. I know this is weird for you but it's natural for someone your age to wear one. Two year olds aren't the best at controlling their bladder.” Tony reassured the upset child.

Peter turned his head to the side, he didn’t want to see what was about to happen to him. “I know there's no use fighting it..There is no way I can overpower this man.” He thought to himself and closed his eyes. Peters cheeks reddened in embarrassment. “Don’t worry petey, this will only be a minute. And with that tony got down to business and removed the dirty diaper from the child, disposed of it and cleaned pete up. 

At this point peter was really starting to get upset. He still had his head turned and eyes closed. But this situation was just so embarrassing and stressful for him. “I know this is natural for a baby..but not for meee,” he thought. Peter started to fuss about and his whole face started to scrunch up. Just as tony was finishing up and putting stuff away back into the drawers below. 

He heard peter let out a wailing cry and was rolling back and forth. Tony grabbed up the crying wriggling child, and picked up a light baby blanket from peters crib. He made his way out of peters room and descended towards the living room. “Hey it’s ok, it’s ok” Tony said as he bounced peter up and down, trying to calm him down. 

He quickly made his way towards the couch and sat down with pete on his lap. He wrapped the squirming child up in the blanket and turned on the tv. “Here let's watch something? I’ll put the Lion King on. Hopefully some background sound will sooth you.” Tony spoke to peter but mostly to himself. With that tony sat back into the couch with the crying child rubbing his back while watching the movie play out. After a good half an hour in peters crying finally subsided. 

“You all better now?” Peter nodded his head, laying it down on tonys chest. Rubbing his eyes he let out a big yawn. Tony was lost in thought and was aimlessly rubbing the child's back until peter just fell to sleep. Tony looked down at the sleeping child. Peter didn’t deserve what may put him through..”I don’t know the specifics as to what she did to him..But I know it was painful and something no child should ever go through.

“Don’t worry..She won’t hurt you ever again..In fact she’ll be coming over later today...May will be having a grand time in our basement for a little while.” He said darkly, but the expression his face held was just Malicious. “It’s going to be great day!..I’d imagine your teenage self would like your tormentor to be tortured the same way or worse than what you experienced. A little revenge never hurt anyone..Of course other than the one its being inflicted onto.” Tony said to himself, smirking…

~

After the call dropped May was going over all of the outcomes that could happen if she went. “If I go..I could get hurt..or killed even. This may not even be the person who has my nephew..” May said out loud to herself. “But if I don’t go..he will release what information...he has on me.” 

She started to pace around the house. “How does he even know what I’ve done?? I know what I’ve done to peter was..unsavory. And not a very popular parenting ideal. But..it is what it is now.” May stopped pacing around the house and put both of her hands together and brought them up to her face. She inhaled and breathed out.

“I have no choice..I need to go get peter back. No matter the outcome. Even if it costs me my life.” She walked you her bedroom and grabbed a book bag from her closet and threw in a bunch of clothes and made her way to the kitchen. May opened up a drawer in the bottom left hand side cabinet. In there showed many types of sharp blades and accessories that could cause severe harm if used properly.

“These ought to do it if this guy tries anything..” She threw those into the bag as well. Grabbing her phone she put in the directions to the location where peter was supposedly was at. May looked frustrated yet worried. “I really don’t want to get into something like this..I can’t even call the cops… from the sounds of it. Even if I do..this man will tell them what I did.. so it wouldn’t matter cause I would still get in trouble for what I did..” 

She shook her head and grabbed her jacket and car keys and made her way out of the apartment. May locked the door and turned around only to find cops walking up the steps at the far end of the hallway. Her eyes widened, “shit...I can’t let them know.” She put on a cool yet composed face and made her way towards the stairs. “Excuse me ma’m?” The police officer said as he stepped to the side which stopped her from making her way downstairs. “Oh yes? How can I help you?” May asked innocently.

“Your May Parker correct?” “Yes?” May replied. She was starting to sweat a little. “Oh good, I’m..sorry I just wanted to say that I’m sorry to hear about your nephew.” The man said with pity as he took off his hat. “I watched the news the other night and saw your story. That and I heard from my Sargent that the case went cold..” 

May looked down and crossed her arms. “Yes it is very upsetting and I’m hoping something will come up and we can finally have a lead on him..” She lied. “I hope so as well. Well I ought to be going on now. Have a good day miss.” And with that the police officer continued his way down the hallway. May waited until she didn’t hear his footsteps anymore. 

She then walked down the flight of stairs down to the sidewalk just outside their apartment building. Unlocking her car, she stepped in and placed her head on the steering wheel. Filled with anxiety, she sighed. “I can’t believe I’m doing this..but, it’s the only way to get my kid back..” 

May started up the car and started the directions. “Oh god, that’s ways away.” The directions showed that it would take approximately 3 hours. “Well I got a full tank of gas. This should be enough to get me there. Maybe one pit stop for gas but I should be ok,” May pondered. “Alright well here goes nothing, I’m coming pete..” She put the car into drive and drove off. 

(Time skip)

After 3 hours and 20 minutes of driving, may finally made it to the destination point. “Oh wow!” May said as she got out of her car and looked at the lavish wooden cabin.

“This looks amazing, very homey looking.” May quickly grabbed her bag and took out a knife that she could use in self defense if it came down to it. Placing it in her back pocket but tucking it in so that it couldn’t be seen nor fall out. She walked over to the front door and knocked. 

She was terrified out of her mind. Trembling to the thought of who could be behind this door. But the thought of whoever this was hurting her child. Turned her fear into anger. She was filled with adrenaline and rage. But she kept her composure. The door started to open.

“Oh god who could it be! Hopefully I got the wrong house and I can’t find it haha…. no that isn’t funny I would definitely find it.” May thought to herself but stopped as soon as she saw Who was staring before her. “Hello May,” Tony said smiling. May felt like she was dumped with a bucket of cold ice water. She was utterly shocked. "This can't be right..It can't be him." Before May could say anything in response. She felt a painful bash to the back of her head and everything went dark. The last thing may saw was the smirk Tony had on his face and thick rope in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo what do you guys thinks going to happen? What do yall think happened to peter when he was living with may?   
> I hope you guys liked the chapter!! :)


	5. Think before you speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, here we go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, I have another chapter out for you all!! It's longer than the previous chapters haha, I just kept writing until I looked at the word count.

Scrunching up her face May started to wake up. “Ughhh..whaz goin on. Whah happened?”

She lifted her head up that was resting on the back of a metal chair and noticed that she was in a basement.

Shock ran through her body, finally waking up enough to realize her situation. “Oh no. Oh no no oh god no..!” May said panicky.

“Hey tony stark! You fucking bastard! Let me out of here and give me my kid back!!” May screamed at the top of her lungs. She tried standing up only to find her arms and legs were attached to the chair with high tech metal cuffs of some nature. 

They came out of the chair and were tightly latched onto her wrists and ankles. “Ugh what the fuck..” May tried pulling them out in every which way but they just wouldn’t budge. 

As she was wriggling about trying to escape her impending doom. She felt something, or rather she didn’t feel the knife that was in her back pocket anymore. “Oh fuck..I’m royally screwed,” she said out loud. Just then a door from upstairs opened up and from May’s angle she couldn’t see it.

Her back was turned towards the door. “Good evening sleeping beauty, I see you’re finally up.” Tony said as he walked his way over to May.

“You bastard!” “Oh wow that’s harsh coming from a abusive brunette bimbo with glasses two times the size of her head.” 

Tony taunted smiling as he took a seat in front of her. “Excuse me?! If you’re gonna come at me with glasses jokes you got another thing coming. You’d look a lot better if you didn’t wear glasses tony stark.” May said angrily. 

“Yeah but you’d look a lot better if I wasn’t wearing my glasses either.” Tony rebutted smiling. 

May just looked tony dead in the eyes. She was pissed off. “What do you want from me? And where is peter!?” She said while struggling with the restraints. “Well for one, you weren’t supposed to be here yet. You’re two days early.” 

Mays eyes widened in horror. “Oh shit..oh I’m. I’m sorry..I totally forgot about that and and I”-

“Doesn’t matter. I really don’t give a flying fuck that your forgot, and were just filled with adrenaline that you just flew the coop.” Tony said as he got up and walked over to where may sat. 

He leaned down slightly to be at her height. “Let me tell you something. To answer your unspoken question, yes I have peter here with me.” May jolted forward as much as she could in the restraints. 

“You have my boy?! Where is he!? What did you do to him?!” May screamed out. Tony quickly grabbed her jaw and forced her head up to look at him. 

“HEY! Shut the fuck up for a second or you’re going to regret it..” he scowled at her.

May closed her eyes and zipped her lips. “Calm down, you have to find out what happened to peter,” she thought to herself. 

Tony let go of her jaw but roughly shoved it to the side. May winced. “Alright well here’s what’s going to happen.” 

Tony stood up and walked back to his chair and smiled at May. “We’re going to have a talk..and after I leave, two friends of mine will be coming down here to teach you a lesson. While I go upstairs to be with my son.” 

“Your son!? You don’t have a son! Women can’t stand to be in your presence let alone sleep with you!” May screamed out. 

Tony tightened his fists and clenched his jaw. Looking May straight in the eyes he said, “...you better watch your step Ms. Parker. If I wanted to I could make this situation so much worse for you. So you better think before you Speak. 

He said curtly. May looked down. “..what will these people..be doing to me..once you leave??” She said quietly. “You’ll find out soon, don’t worry. Now back onto topic. Do tell me May. What exactly did you do your nephew? Does anything come to mind?

~the past: 1 year ago~

“You think you can treat me like this peter!?” May screamed as she threw a glass lamp at 13 year old peter. 

The lamp shattered all over peter and a lot of the shards got stuck in his skin. 

“No no aunt may I’m sorry! I just said I didn’t want to eat tonight.. my stomach is really bothering me…” Peter said wincing as the shards cut deeper into his skin. 

“I Bet your stomach is hurting you because you Won’t eat the delicious meal that I took so long to prepare for You! You are such a disappointment!!” May yelled at peter and stormed off.

“I’m going for a walk. Have fun picking out all of that glass out of your skin.” Peter sat on the ground silently crying to himself, and pulled one leg up and close to his body.

As may opened the front door, she turned around and looked at peter. “You better have this mess cleaned up by the time I get back or you’ll regret it boy.”

She sneered and slammed the door shut on her way out. “I just want to be good, I can be good..I just”- Peter violently unchucked what was left in his stomach which was practically nothing. 

He wiped his face with a rag that was laying there on the ground. Tears were running down his face as he stood up and slowly made his way to grab a broom/dustpan and some cleaning supplies for the mess he just created. 

“Hopefully she won’t whip me with the woven belt chain when she gets back…I don’t know why I can’t do anything right, I just want her to love me..” he said to himself as he started to clean up.

~back to the present~

May shuddered as the memory of her throwing a lamp at her precious child came to mind. “No..nothing. There was nothing. I would never hurt peter!” May answered tony. 

“Oh is that so?” Tony asked as he grabbed something from his pocket. “Yes so!” She rebutted. “Well then you wouldn’t mind if I just, oh I don’t know, inject you with this truth serum?” 

He said as he pulled out a syringe with a tiny bottle full of liquid. Mays eyes widened and she started to struggle. “Stay away from me!! I have nothing to hide! I didn’t do anything to peter! I’m innocent.” 

“We’ll see about that.” Tony got up and briskly walked over to her and with one hand pinned her head to the back of the chair and in the other pressed the needle slowly into her skin just so she could really feel the pain. “OWw stop please!” May cried out, her face contorted in agony as the needle was slowly being pressed into her neck. 

“Oh hush up. It’s just a little needle.” And with that he injected the drug into her system. May felt a sensation of burning run all over her body. It felt unbearable, almost like she was being suffocated. 

She felt tony let go of her head and saw him walk back to his chair and declined it back some. “Alrighty then, now let’s chat.” Tony smiled and grabbed out his Stark Tech phone to video record. 

~

Peter woke up to the sound of silence. 

He groggily sat up and looked around the room only to find that he was in..Tony’s room? “I guess this is his room? It’s the only other place I’d assume I’d be taken to?” A sound of a stomach growling filled the room. “Oh man, I guess I forgot to eat something. Or more like I wasn’t given any food yet.” 

Peter huffed out. “I guess I could go to the kitchen and find something to eat? I don’t see big y’all baboon anywhere? Speaking of where is he?” 

Peter looked around the entire room and the bathroom from where he sat on the bed. Peter crawled over to the side of the bed and was about to jump down only to be stopped by a, voice? 

“Peter hello. I am aware that Mr. Stark has told you about me.” Friday said to the weirded out kid. “Uuhh yes? Are you Friday??” Asking quizzingly. 

“Yes that is who I am.” “Ookkk well I need to go get some food.” Peter said, sitting back down, actually interested in this conversation with an AI. “Yes I am aware but don’t worry, you’ll have some food shortly.” Friday assured. “What do you mean shortly? How long is that from now? I’m really hungry.” He was starting to get irritated.

“Approximately 10 minutes from now you will see Mr. Stark and receive nutrition.” Peter made a face, “why do you gotta say it like that? Just call it food.” Peter said looking at the ceiling. 

“Ok peter. Per your request I will refer to it as food from now on.” “Thank you Friday..so.. What’s Mr. Stark doing?” He asked as he was pulling the duvet that surrounded him.”These are really comfy.” He thought out loud. 

“Here why don't I turn on the TV and play a television show for you?” Friday said as the TV in front of peter at the end of the bed started to play some shows from Cartoon Network. “Ooooh,” peter said as the show Steven Universe started to play. He turned towards the TV and got comfy. 

~

•Recording started•

Placing his phone on the table near him on an angle so that may can be seen and heard.

“So, tell me May. What did you do to your nephew during the time that he lived with you?” Tony spoke out as he took his seat on the recliner chair.

“I haven’t Done anything to him.” She spoke out venomously. “If that were true then, would you care to explain what these are?”

He pulled out photographs of her apartment. One showed the lack of food and some that were labeled with Mays name. 

None of them had peters name on it. The other pictures showed peters bedroom and what was obviously wrong with it. ..”Those are pictures of my apartment… and how did you get those!?” May yelled out. 

“When did he take pictures of my apartment.. how.. oh god..” she thought dreading to herself. “It doesn’t matter how I got them, what matters is what’s going on in your house. 

What have you been doing to peter!” Tony got up so quickly his chair fell over. He quickly made his way over to may. He looked really intimidating...there was sweat rolling down his face worried but pissed all the more.

“Stay away from me!” May shouted as tony grabbed her by the jaw and forced her to look up at him.

“I bet peter said the same thing as you fucking threw him in his room and locked him up in there for god know how long!” He said as he leaned down and got in her face. Wanting to scare her enough that she will spill the beans. “No no..” May closed her eyes tightly. He let go of her jaw and grabbed a handful of her long hair.

Gripping it hard and pulling it till she was almost out of her seat. “Ow stop stop Pleasee!!” May begged. She could almost feel her hair start to come out. “I’ll stop if you tell me what you did to my child!” He snapped at her. Pulling harder at her hair. “YEOWW OK STOP OK ILL TALK!” May pleaded with tony, her face twisted in agony. “Good.” 

He let go of her hair and walked back over to fallen chair. Picked it up and sat back down. “Start talking or ill bring down some people who will really make you talk.”

“Ok ok I promise. So..yes I have done some things to peter but..they were all necessary!!” She said while trying but failing to make hand gestures. Tony’s once angry face went stone cold. 

…”How was any of what I’ve seen in the images Necessary!?” He screamed at May. “It is just my way of parenting Stark!! I don’t care that you don’t like it! Everyone parents differently and this is my way. 

If he does something bad he goes to his doggy bed. I was planning on getting a crate. But you Kidnapped him from me!!” She rebutted. 

Tony brought his hands up and rubbed his face. “You know what may.” Pinching the skin between his eyebrows and laid his other arm on his legs. “I’m going upstairs. I don't think I want to hear the bullshit you think is the right way to parent a child. I’ll just send down my two buddies and they’ll sort you out.” 

He said as he stood up and walked over to make sure his phone was still recording. Mays eyes widened, “no no please! I didn’t do anything wrong! I just was being a good parent,” she pleaded with the man. 

Tony turned to the side and looked at her. “If you were a good parent, you wouldn’t have done what you did.”

And with that tony walked up 12 steps and opened the door which lead to the kitchen. As tony opened up the door. In came Happy and Rhodey, wearing back face masks and carrying two heavy looking bags. 

“Don’t leave me with them! I’ll tell you everything you’d need or want to know!” She rocked back and forth in her chair so hard that the chair tipped over and she landed on her face. “Oumph!” She grounded out. 

The two men walked over to May and pulled her chair up. “Have a good time may. I’ll see you later on today.” And with that tony bid adieu.

And closed the door behind him. He let out a big sigh and slouched some. “Hello sir, sorry to bother but young sir is hungry.” 

Tony was startled for a second at the sudden voice. “Ok thanks fri, let pete know I’ll be there In just a few minutes. “Will do sir.” 

Tony walked over to the kitchen and checked the fridge to see what he could cook up for lunch. He grabbed an apple or two, ham and cheese slices for a sandwich and grabbed out some milk. “This ought to be good lunch.” 

He cut up the apples into small pieces so that peter wouldn’t choke, and put together a ham and cheese sandwich. Grabbed a sippy cup and filled it up with some milk and put everything on a tray and took it to the living room table. “I suppose we could watch something as we eat. I’ll let him pick.” 

Tony then started his way to his bedroom to grab peter so they can eat some lunch. “Hey petey I made us some lunc”- as tony walked in the room he noticed how peter was all wrapped up in his blanket with the end of it hanging over his head which looked downright adorable. 

Peter was just so enthralled with whatever was playing on the TV that he didn’t even notice nor hear tony walk in. 

Tony shook his head laughing to himself. He walked over to peter and kneeled to his height. “Hey bud, come on let's go get something to eat.” Tony said as he booped peters nose. Peter didn’t even acknowledge him. “Hmm,” tony hummed to himself. 

He got up and grabbed the remote control on his nightstand next to bed and turned the tv off. That’s when peter finally snapped out of it and looked for the source that turned off the TV and his eyes landed on tony. 

“You turned off Steven Universe!” peter got up and crawled over to tony on the bed. “That I did, I made us some lunch. So let's get out of here and”- peter lunged at him to get the remote. 

“Woah!” Tony grabbed him up quickly. “Let go! I want to watch my show!” He kicked and squirmed in his arms. “You can watch it a little later after lunch ok. We’re gonna eat some lunch now. 

I made you a sandwich and apple slices.” Peter stopped his ongoing tantrum at the sound of what was made for him. “Apples?” 

He asked curiously. “Yes pete, I cut up some apple slices for you. We're gonna sit at the couch and eat ok? We can watch a movie of your choosing alright?” 

Tony said as he secured peter in his arms and he walked out of his room to go to the living room where the food was waiting to be devoured. “I want to watch Lilo and Stitch.”

Tony sat down on the couch and put peter right next to him. He reached over on the tray and grabbed a bib and put it around peters neck. Peter looked at what was placed on him. “Euggh,” he tried pulling it off, but it was snapped up in the back. “Leave it alone,” tony said patiently as he pushed peters hands down, and put a napkin on his lap. 

He placed some apple pieces on the napkin.“There you go! Just take little bites ok? Don’t want to hurt yourself.” Tony said as he watched peter grab up a couple tiny pieces of apple and eat it up. “MmmMMm,” peter mumbled as he munched on. “Tastes good doesn't it,” tony laughed out. “

"Mmhhm,” he replied back. Once peter was settled, tony picked peter up and got comfortable on the couch and laid peter on his chest with his head facing the tv. 

He grabbed the remote besides him and turned on Disney Plus and started up Lilo and Stitch. 

(Time skip movie finished)

It was around 2pm once they finished the movie. Peter was all curled up on tony lap somewhat tired. But nowhere near close to fall asleep just yet. As peter was just watching the credits go by tony was thinking. “Should...I ask him about..what happened while he lived with may?..I may as well ask..but in a way that the question won’t upset him.” Tony cleared his throat and stood up with peter, “hey bud, lets’ go to my room. I need to have a long overdue talk with you.” Peter looked alarmed, “what’s wrong? Did I do something? What's going on?” Tony looked down at peter surprised, “no no of course not, you did nothing wrong, but I need to ask you some questions about some things petey.” He reassured his baby. “Oh..well, ok.” With that, tony walked back to his room with peter.  
~  
(Present time with Rhodey, Happy and May) 

Rhodey pressed down on the bottom which made May let out another thrilling scream from behind the gag. 

“Do you understand why I’m doing this?” He asked while getting all up and personal to her sweaty and bruised face. “..yes.” May said wincing.

“Good. Cause frankly you deserve even more pain for what you’ve done to that poor sweet boy.” Rhodey said as he placed the enhanced electrifying taser along her rib cage and let out another long shock. 

“AAAUGH!!” She screamed out and finally couldn’t handle the pain anymore and passed out. Rhodey stood back up and looked over at happy who was rinsing his bloody hands off in the nearby sink. 

Looking happy up and down he frowned, “hey are you alright man? I know that..was a bit rough.” He said worryingly. 

Happy grabbed a hand towel and dried his hands. “Yeah..I’m alright. I know what we just did was barbaric and gruesome..but..” Rhodey walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “We got what we needed from her and that’s all that matters. I didn’t like what we did. 

But if it means a evil human being will be put away for good then that’s all that matters.” Happy sniffed a bit. “Yeah that’s true. And she’s fine it’s not like she’s in life threatening conditions,” he muttered. “Yep, well let’s clean this place up and let tony know what we discovered and give him the footage.”

~

Tony sat on the bed with peter right across from him. “Listen...I know you miss your aunt. But we actually need to have a talk about her.” He said gently. “What about her? Are you letting me see her? What’s going on?” Peter asked frantically. 

As tony looked like he was looking for the words, Peter was thinking to himself. “What could he possibly want to know about my aunt? She’s a sweet overworked woman who loves me.” 

Tony looked down at peter and cringed slightly but not enough to be noticeable. “I can’t believe I have to have this talk with him..I never wanted to bring him into this. He’s already been through so much.” Tony closed his eyes. “But I need to know.. so that I can help him realize it was wrong and heal from it.” 

Tony cleared his throat, which snapped peter out of his thoughts. “I need you to tell me about how it was living with your aunt.” Peter raised his eyebrow. “How it was living with her?” 

Tony grabbed one of peters hands and began to rub it slightly. “Yes..how was it living with her? What did you have for dinner? Or what did you guys do together? Go out and watch movies or go to a park? Things like that.” He elaborated. “Oh.” Peter said, looking down at his hand that tony was rubbing with his pointer finger and thumb. 

“Well, I mean. Sometimes May would give me a special treat that she would buy from the store if I did something good.” Tony cocked his head to the side. “Oh like what?” With his free hand peter started to play with his hair. Twirling it around aimlessly as he talked. “It was like a biscuit or something? 

It was hard and it was shaped into a bone but she said it was a pumpkin spiced flavor biscuit that StarBucks started to make.” He pulled at the curls in his hair.

“But they didn’t taste very good nor did it taste anything like pumpkin. Maybe it was old or something?” 

Tony stopped rubbing Pete’s hand and scooted back into the headboard with his legs crossed. And leaned forward and grabbed peter up from under his armpits and sat him face forward on his crossed legs so that they could look at each other. 

“Eeugh,” Peter whined out. He wasn’t used to tony grabbing him up all the time. But he’d live with it for now. “Ok..well what about May herself? What was she like? Was she mean at all?” Tony asked. Hoping peter wouldn’t catch on to him trying to find out that May is a bad guardian. 

Peter looked at him alarmed. “What? No she’s..she's my aunt. She’s nice to me!..well..” Tony raised his eyebrows. “Continue on it’s alright. Take your time.” Peter bit his lip and looked to the side, then back up at tony.

“Well..I mean. I love her..and she is very nice to me. But sometimes, she would just snap at me because I didn’t do something right. Which is ok. Cause it was my fault.” 

Tony started to rub Pete’s back. “Let me stop you there bub, even if you did something wrong. There’s no excuse for her to snap at you. What did she do when she would snap at you?” He was trying to use a method that would make it seem like he was just curious and hopefully get the answers that he was looking for. 

“Well, one time I was really sick and I didn’t want to eat anything cause I wouldn’t be able to keep it down.” “Mhm go on,” tony encouraged. “And she made this meal that was just like mushed up meat? And it looked like it had mushed up kibbles that dogs eat in it?” He pondered. 

“But I didn’t want to eat cause I was sick and she got super angry and threw a lamp at..me. And another time she pushed me down a flight of stairs.'' 

He started to tear up looking away and started to wring his hands together. “Hey hey heyyy!” Once tony noticed this he pulled peter up and into his arms rocking slightly. “It’s ok! Well that wasn’t. What May did to you was just wrong peter.” Peter started to shake his head. 

“But but I was bad! I didn’t eat the food! I deserved that!” He cried out, the dam finally braking. “No, no you didn’t deserve that. Not at all buddy. You were sick. If you didn’t feel like eating whatever that nasty stuff was that’s ok. Nor was it ok for her to push you down the stairs.” Tony rubbing peters back and bouncing him slightly. 

He was really light for a two year old so it was really easy to hold him up. Peter threw his head down on Tony’s shoulder and was just a blubbering mess of tears. “That’s it buddy just let it out. Tony looked really distressed. His eyebrows furrowed and eyes were glassy looking. 

“Don’t worry buddy. I’ll make this right. She won’t hurt you like that ever again ok? He said as he rocked his whole body back and forth. Leaning down he kissed petes head. Hoping to calm the child down some. 

~

Happy and Rhodey made their way upstairs with a black trash bag full of trash and bloody rags. Along with Tony’s phone. Video fully uploaded into the phone and stored into the cloud. 

May was still passed out in the chair. Head lobbed to one side just looking really out of it. “We got everything we need to shut her ass away for good. Let's get this to tony.” Happy said as they opened the door leading into the kitchen. “Which is his room again?” 

Rhodey hasn’t been to this house in a good long while. Not since they both hid away after Pepper went on a rampage a year or two ago cause tony missed his last meeting. So they said yeet, and came here. “Here just follow me.” They walked down the hallway to Tony’s room and knocked twice. “Hey tones it’s us. We got it all on tape.” 

There were some mutters behind the closed door and some shuffling. But a moment later tony opens the door wide enough for him to make his way out the door and shut it behind him.

“Here let’s make our way to the living room if you don’t mind?” Tony asked as he lead the way. “Not at all my liege,” Rhodey joked. They took a seat on the sofa and got comfortable. 

Tony crossed his legs and looked up at the pair. “So how’d it go?” He asked them while gesturing to have his phone back. “Oh here,” rhodey handed over the phone to tony. Happy cleared his throat and looked slightly under the weather. “It was alright. After a lot of work we got her confession.” Happy grimaced. 

Tony looked down at his phone and saw that the video lasted about 4 hours and never cut out. “God I love how I created this phone.” He thought to himself. “I’m glad to hear it. I’m sorry that I had to have you both come in here, and do what needed to be done..” Rhodey sighed, “it’s alright man. I’m here for you through thick and thin. 

Plus I don’t like the thought of some asshole hurting my nephew! Oh yeah he’s my nephew now you know that right?” He said gleefully, smirking at tony. 

“Yes yes platypus you’re his uncle, and happy as well if he wishes to be.” Tony laughed as he leaned back into the sofa. Happy looked like he piped up at the thought of being an uncle. 

“You sure tony? I don’t want to be overstepping any bounds or anything.” He said waving his hands back and forth. “Of course I’m sure. If I wasn’t I wouldn’t offer it to you.” Smiling slightly happy thanked tony. “Anytime my dear friend.” 

Rhodey got up and stretched his legs and arms. “Alright well I think we’re gonna head out. That is unless you want or need to stay any longer happy?” Rhodey asked. 

“Oh no I’m good. We’re all set tony? Need anything else before we head out?” Shaking his head, “nah I’m good. Thank you guys for everything today. I know it was tiring and physically draining.” 

Walking over time tony he hugged him. “Anything for you and my adorable nephew! I can’t wait when he’ll finally start to accept his child like side. 

At least then...he’d forget all about May.. and what he went through.” Grimincing tony agreed. 

“He’ll start to forget eventually. It’ll take some time, which honestly I’m perfectly fine with. But no child should ever have to go through or remember the awful things they grew up with.” 

Closing his eyes, Rhodey let out a sigh. “Yeah, true at that. Well we’ll head out now. Bye tones! I’ll be over eventually to see my nephew!!” And with that happy and rhodey made there way out. 

After they left tony speed walked back to his room to see peter sitting up on his bed watching Steven Universe again. Leaning on the doorway tony spoke out which startled lil pete. “You really like that show huh?” Peter looked tony dead in the eyes and said, “obviousleh.” 

With a weird funny look on his face and turned back to the show. Tony walked over to peter and sat down next to him. He picked peter up with some little to none resistance and cradled him. 

He was small enough that tony was able to fit him in his arms. “You are just sooo cute!” Tony said while booping Pete’s nose. “No I ain’t!” He replied as he tried swatting at Tony’s finger but wasn’t fast enough. “Oh relax you lil goofball.” Tony laughed. 

But on a serious note, he had to go check on May and see the damage. “Hey bud listen up.” Tony lifted peter up so they can look face to face. “I’ll be right back ok? You can keep watching this show until I’m back. Cause we’re going to have Dino nuggets and Mac and Cheese for dinner tonight?” 

Peters eyes widened so much that tony thought that they were gonna pop out. “YES! Yes yes Dino nuggets!” Kicking his feet out in the open air as tony held him up. “Hahaha yes, so I’ll be back but I need you to keep watching this show ok?” He stood you and set peter back onto the bed. “Yep!” Tony smiled genuinely, “alrighty, I’ll be right back bubba!” 

He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. “FRI make sure to keep peter entertained for a few minutes while I’m gone, and let me know if peter needs anything.” “Will do boss.” 

Tony walked to the kitchen door that went downstairs. As he opened the door he instantly smelt something nasty and horrendous down there. “Ughh, I guess they wanted to leave me this as a surprise.” He said sarcastically. 

He walked down the steps with his hand covering his nose. There he saw may. She looked at raggedy and torn up. Her clothes were singed and there were several cut marks placed around her body. 

Not too deep that would be life threatening, but enough to cause major pain. They would have to be treated soon though. She still seemed to be passed out. 

He pulled her head up and put two fingers under her neck to feel a pulse. Which he found to be steady. “Heyyy you awake? Gonna wake up anytime soon?” He let go of her head and it dropped like a boulder. 

Poking her head a few times seemed to have been the trick. “Huh euhhhgh” she muttered dreamily. “Time to get up missy! I have something to say to you!” Tony smiled at her taking his seat across from her. After a minute or two, May finally was coherent enough to see who was in front of her. 

“YOU!” She screamed out. “Yes me?” “What could you possibly want to say to me after all of the shit that you had your crew do to me. You got what you wanted right!?” “Well yes and no. I only need one more thing May Parker.” 

Tony grabbed out his phone again. “Oh pray tell Mr. Stark.” She goaded. 

Wickedly smiling tony said. “I want you to tell peter that you don’t want him anymore and that you’re going to take the money that I give to you cause you’d rather have that than him!” 

He said while turning on his phone and switching over to his camera and started to record without Mays knowledge. May started to shake. …”You can't be serious..?” 

“Ohh but I am. I am offering you one million dollars to never come back or see peter again. You can go to Paris or Vegas and start a new life! No little kids to worry about holding you back or anything. Just think about it.

Imagine yourself with one million. Would you do it?” May went silent. “How do you expect me to choose money over my child!?” Tony smiled and closed his eyes while naming off the reasons. 

“Well for one cause you’re poor as fuck and make less than minimum wage. You’re desperate for a better life. And you can use the money for anything you’d want.” May looked down at the ground. 

“Should I take the deal…. I could never make that much money and if I take it I could start fresh!” She thought. 

May pondered on about it for a few more minutes before she finally decided what she was going to do. 

“I’ll take the deal,” She said firmly. “Are you sure? Why will you accept my offer?” He asked. 

“Like you said. I don’t need some snot driveling asshole kid living with me. And I need the money. I honest to god would rather have endless money than have a nephew like him,” May said while looking away. 

She looked back at tony. “So, what do you need me to tell peter?” She asked curiously. While tony was sitting there spacing it may started to think. 

“I really don’t want to hurt peter..I love him but..I need the money. I wouldn't ever say anything to hurt my baby boy.” 

“Well May, I think it’s already taken care of.” He smiled and pressed the end button. Blinking a few times she didn’t understand. 

“What do you mean?” “Ohhh May.. well you’ve really gotten yourself into a pickle huh?” 

He simply showed her his phone and waved it slightly. A minute went by until she realized and gasped. 

“NO NO PLEASE! Don’t show that to my baby!” Standing up, tony dusted off his knees. 

“Sorry lady, you said what you needed to say. I’ll be sure to give you that one million once I’ve decided you can leave. 

“No no pleasee!” She pleaded with him. “Sorry may, but what's done is done. What’s said can’t be taken away.” 

He walked up the steps, ignoring her screams and closed the soundproofed door behind him. 

After a moment of just standing there. He did a tiny little happy dance. 

“She’ll be gone for good! I got my baby boy! She can’t have himmm!! Yesss.” He whispered yelled. 

“I guess I’ll show peter tomorrow when the time is right..” Tony thought sadly.

“I don’t want to show him..but he needs to know. Then if May tries anything shady. 

Peter won’t want her back knowing how may actually feels about him.” He didn't want to upset peter. 

But peter will be better in the long run. He won’t remember her or any of the events that have happened in the past and up till now somewhat. 

He’ll remember me mostly though. Since he’s been with me as a two year old for a while now. Sighing to himself. 

“I’ll worry about that tomorrow. Cause right now it’s time to go check in on Petey! We’re going to make some dinner!” He said happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH mannnn may just loves to screw herself over you know haha.   
> But how was the chapter you guys? Did any of you expect that to happen haha. Any possible suggestions for the next chapter?


	6. You are loved little one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and baby pete have a fun day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope everyone is doing well during these hard times. But heres the next chapter.

“Intro for Steven Universe plays” 

Peter giggled as the next episode started to play. He started to sing along with the show. 

“We, ah teh crysteh gems! We’ll alwayz safe teh deh! An if you fink we can’t. We’ll alwayz finna weh!” 

He sang loudly as he bounced on the bed. Peters face was as red as a strawberry. The intro ended and the show began to play. “Yayyyy, Stevn iz dah best charctah!” 

Wanting to get comfy quickly, Peter tried laying down but fell flat onto his face on the bed. 

“OuMF!” Lifting head head back up. “Ughh, comon.” 

Peter said starting to get frustrated. His arms weren’t cooperating with him. It felt like they just deflated. 

Placing his hands back on the bed he struggled but eventually got back up into a sitting position. “Nat doin dat again.” Looking back up he realized he missed a lot of the episode. 

“No no no!” Starting to cry, he threw his arms around and hit anything that was close enough. Which was only a pillow and the covers under him. 

“No what bud?” Tony said as he walked in smiling at his little boy. 

Peter jolted, surprised. He looked to his right and saw tony standing there. 

“Mah show iz almos ovah!” Peter blubbered out as he was having a meltdown. 

Tony’s eyes widened. “Oh wow..his speech. Is he regressing already? I thought it would take a bit longer. Thats great! My baby’s going to be my baby boy even sooner now!” Tony thought to himself quickly in that moment. 

“Oh sweet pea! It’s ok.” Walking over to peter he picked him up. He had pete’s butt sitting on his forearm with him looking up at him. 

“Buh I wanna finsh mah show! I lov stevn universh!” Hitting Tony’s shoulders slightly. “I know bug I know!” Walking over he sat down and bounced him up and down softly. 

“But it’s ok, you know why?” Whimpering, Peter looked up at tony with wide wet eyes and lip quivering. “Why?” 

Wiping some of the tears off his little boys chubby cheeks. “Well, we’re going to go eat some dino nuggets”- “DINO NUGGIZ?!” Peter yelled, bouncing up and down on Tony’s arm excitingly. 

“Hahha yes peter. That and some Mac and cheese. How does that sound?” Standing back up he made his way out of the room. 

The tears finally subsided. “Phew haha..I’m getting better at this. No more tears,” He thought. “Sowns good! I wanna eat dah Dino nuggiz hedz off!” Peter smiles brightly. 

Tony stopped walking and paused. “You want to what?” He said weirdly. 

“I wanna eat dah Dino nuggiz hedz off!” Peter said proudly while looking up at tony. “..of course you do you little weirdo.” Tony laughed out. 

“What makes a kid want to bite a dinosaurs head off? I guess it’s a kids thing?” With one hand tony started to poke peters cute little tummy. 

“NOoOO!” Staph!” Laughing crazily Peter tried getting away but it was all futile. 

“Ohhh alright. Only since we’re going eat now. I’ll give you mercy young padawan.” Tony put peter in his high chair and strapped him in so he couldn’t wiggle out. 

He turned and grabbed the nuggets out of the freezer and put them in the oven and put some Mac and cheese on over the stove. 

“NUGGIE TIME NUGGIE TIME!” Peter yelled, kicking his legs and arms out. 

“Yes yes it’s din din time little one” he grabbed a blue and white striped bib out of a cupboard and put it around peters neck. 

“Eughh! I wan off!” Peter said he he tried pulling it off but couldn’t. It was held together by 3 snap buttons in the back. 

“No not yet baby. After you eat then it’ll come off. It’s so you don’t get dirty you silly goose.” 

Looking up at tony he stopped pulling his bib, he came to a conclusion. “Okies. Onleh for now.” “Mhm only for now baby.” 

Pulling his chair out so he could sit in front of peter with the table on his left side. Smiling, he squinted his eyes. “So petey,” tony said while tapped peters chubby little legs to get his attention. 

Looking back over at tony, peter let out a loud, “BaH.” Laughing tony stood up and ruffled petes hair and leaned down so his head was level with the high chairs tray. 

Resting his hands on it, “The food is about done now so we’re going to eat, so wait just one second baby boy.” 

Tony said looking at his adorably pudgy baby. “Uhum, I wan dah nuggies!” Peter yelled excitedly, kicking his legs out. 

Tony placed some chicken nuggets on peters tray and some Mac and Cheese in a red suction cup bowl that stuck to the tray so that peter couldn’t move it around. 

Peter took one look at his food and screeched so loud that had tony cringing. “NUGGIES!!” Tony sighed, rubbing his ears as if rubbing his ears enough would get rid of the pain his eardrums just went through. 

“Petey let’s try to be a little more quiet ok bubba? You were being to loud that it hurt my ears.” Peter looked at Tony’s ears quizzingly. 

Cocking his head to the side he asked, “hoe cahn erz feul ouchiz?” Tony blinked, “I guess I have to explain it better?” 

Tony cleared his throat, “when you screamed, my ears got ouchies cause there was to much noise bambino.” 

Peters eyes widened so much that had tony laughing silently to himself. Trying to keep his composure intact. “OH okis, sorreh!” He said as he patted Tony’s hands. 

Laughing, tony grabbed peters cheeks in his hands and kissed his forehead. “It’s ok petey.” Standing up tony turned around and went over to go make a burger. 

Looking over his shoulder he said. 

“Ok now how about you eat some of your food, while I go make myself some food quick alright?” But he didn’t get a response. 

Tony turned all the way around to see peter stuffing his face with the nuggets. 

“Slow down pete! It’s not going anywhere.” Peter nodded his head and chewed at a slower rate but still held the next chicken nugget that he would soon devour. 

About 10 minutes in tony was finishing up his burger. Putting it on a plate he took his seat next to peter. 

“Oooh! You gots ah booger!” Peter pointed out to the burger. Tony laughed, “you mean burger?” “Yeea das whah I said,” Peter said nodding his head. 

“Yes of course, of course it is.” Looking down at Pete’s tray he noticed peter didn’t eat much of his Mac and Cheese. “Hey buddy, you got to eat some of this.” 

Grabbing a child size rubber spoon he scooped some up and tried feeding him. “No! I don wan it!” Arching an eyebrow, “whys that?” 

Peter turned his head to the side, “It’s ickeh.. I don wan it.” He said while looking over at tony with a fierce look in his big brown eyes. 

“I’m sorry baby but you have to eat it. You need to eat some more.” And that’s when peter started to get upset. “I Don WAN it! Leh me out!” 

Tony knew he needed to start being firmer with peter cause he’ll be starting his terrible twos soon enough. And with all the changes that peter seemed to start going through. It looks like that was going to be sooner than later. 

Struggling with the buckles buckling him up. “Peter, no.” He grabbed peters hands and stopped him from trying to find a way out of the seat. 

“Petah YIS! I wan out I wan OUT!” Kicking his legs and trying to stand up but it was pointless. He couldn’t get out which made him even more mad. So the dam broke. 

Tears were running down peters reddened cheeks at a fast rate. “Peter you need to eat your Mac and Cheese first before we can do something fun!” Tony spoke loudly enough so that peter could hear him over his own crying. 

“If you eat half of this, we’ll go out and play in the pool.” Peters tantrum gradually came to a stop after tony mentioned the pool. 

“Pool?” Tony finally relaxed back into his chair and let out a sigh. “Yes baby, a pool. If you eat this much, we’ll go swimming!” He said as he split the meal in half. 

“I guess I’ll just feed him the other half later if he wants something to munch on.” Tony thought to himself. 

Peters red hue face finally dropped back to normal and it looked like he was really concentrating on this. Tony propped his legs up and rested his head on his hand. 

“What do you say petey?” The look on peters face made tony want to laugh so bad but he didn’t want to deter peter from his thought. 

“..yes?” Peter said, looking confused at his own answer. But tony wasn’t going to waste time. He grabbed the rubber spoon and started to feed peter the half of Mac and Cheese. 

Peter didn’t even seem to notice that he actually ate it all because tony was the one feeding him. “Yes! Tony one, peter zero.” Tony laughed to himself in thought. “Victory!” 

All of the food was gone. Unbuckling peter, he picked him up and spun him around. “There you go! Good job buddy! You ate all of your food. You know what that means right?” 

Peter giggled excitedly, “pool!” “That’s right! So let’s go get changed and we’ll head out.” Tony was prepared for anything, especially going swimming. He bought everything peter would possibly need. 

Tony noticed peters diaper was looking a little saggy. So he made his way to petes bedroom and changed him into a disposable waterproof diaper. Since they were about to go swimming. 

But surprisingly peter didn’t even seem to mind. He just sat there the whole time playing with his feet. Tony then made his way to his room and set peter in the middle of his bed. 

“Stay right here baby, I’ll be right back. I’m just going to get changed quick ok?” Peter nodded his head and started to play with the bed sheets. With that tony went into his bathroom. 

After getting changed tony left the bathroom and he was now wearing iron man themed trunks. How ironic, am I right. “Let’s see,” tony walked over to his dresser and went through one of the shopping bags that sat on the top that had peters swim trunks in it. “Ah hah! Here it is! Here pete look at this.” 

Tony walked over to pete and flopped onto his back on the bed. The impact of tony landing on the bed had peter bounce a few times. 

“Hahha! Do dat again!” Peter giggled, clapped his hands together. “Wait first look at your trunks baby,” Tony showed peter the swimsuit that had little watermelons all over it. 

“Ooh! I wan I wan!” Peter tried grabbing the trunks but was unsuccessful. “Here, hold on a second bubba. Let’s put these on you. Then we can go swimming!” 

Tony picked peter up and took off the onesie he was wearing and put his trunks on over the waterproof diaper. “All done! Let’s go grab some sunblock and our towels right.” 

Tony set peter down on the ground and made their way out. “Whuer is dah towelz?” Peter said while toddling alongside tony. 

“There in a closet down the hall, do you wanna hold the towels or the sunblock?” 

*inner tony* “Oh my god my son is so friggin cute! Look at them little legs! Lil chonky baby of mine. And that little button nose!” Tony internally squealed. 

"Towls!" He ran as fast as he could over to the hallway closet and slapped his hands on the door. As if doing so would magically make the door open. “Let me open the door first you goofball.” Tony laughed out. 

“Hureh ups den! We gatta go swimming,” he said determined. Tony grabbed the sunscreen and towels out of the closet cabinet and handed peter his towel. 

And held his own. Because he doubted peter would be able to hold them both. They would be quite heavy for someone his age and height. 

“I wan hol it!” Peter grabbed a hold of Tony’s trunks and began to pull them. You can hold yours and I’ll hold mine petey. It would be to heavy for you.” Tony said as he pulled petes hands off his trunks and picked him up. 

“Nooo! I wan down! Leggo I wan walk! I wan tah towls!” It was kinda difficult to carry a struggling two year old but he was small, so it wasn’t that hard. 

Finally making his way out towards the pool room that was actually indoors but the sun came in from every direction. So it was just as hot inside as it was outside. 

“Oooh! Pool pool wadah!” Peter said as he waved his arms and legs around towards the pool wanting to get down. But tony kept a firm grip so peter didn’t fall out and run into the pool. 

“It looks really fun doesn’t it! Lets go sit down and put some sunblock on ok. Then we’ll go swimming.” He sat down on a pool chair and put peter on the ground but held his upper arm so he couldn’t make a daring escape. 

After applying the lotion that would protect petes baby soft skin from the suns harmful rays. He stood up and grabbed his hand. “Come on petey! Let’s go!” Pete whined slightly. 

He didn’t like all any of that goopy stuff that was put on him. Tony looked down at him, “oh don’t be a sour puss, if you want to swim you have to have that on.” He grinned. 

Peter pouted and kicked at the ground. “All done!” Tony booped peters nose which made him make a weirdly funny face. 

He stood up and walked over to the steps of the shallow part of the pool which started at 3 feet. And at the end of the pool it was around 8 feet. “Come on bud!” Tony waved over to peter and sat down In the water that rippled around him. 

“Yay! Okis comin!” The smile across peters face couldn’t get any bigger tony thought. Pete walked on over to tony and started to get a little nervous. “It to deep.” 

Peter said, sitting at the last step at the edge of the water. “It’s not too deep pumpkin.” Tony got up and walked over to him. Crouching in front of pete he smiled brightly. 

“You want to come swim with me? You’ll be in my arms the entire time.” Worry filled eyes finally dissipated and was replaced with excitement. 

“Yis Yis!!” Peter stood up slowly and jumped up and down in place with his arms in the air. Demanding to be picked up. “Alrighty pete, lets go! Hold onto my neck or shoulders ok?” “Mhm!” Tony grabbed him up and made his way into the pool. Getting about 4.5 feet in tony stopped. 

“Aughhh…” Peter frowned, turning his face into tonys neck. “Awe don’t be nervous petey! We’re ok right here!” Tony floated back and forth hanging onto the wall of the pool. 

Hoping that being close to the wall would help peter some. “W-woahh..fasser!” He demanded happily. It seemed that the motion quelled his fear and he just wanted to have fun now. 

“You want me to swim faster? Is that what you want?” Tony said sarcastically smiling. Swimming even faster back and forth while the water was splashing all over. “HahaHa Yis!” Peter giggled uncontrollably. 

They probably stayed in the pool for a good 20 minutes before tony noticed the sun was starting to set. 

“Alrighty lets head back in, it’s time to give you a much needed bath.” Peter nodded tiredly. Resting his head on Tony’s shoulder nuzzling closer. Tony patted peters back and froze slightly but still continued on. 

“AaAaaa I’m so happy peter is starting to de-age properly...well it could just be that he’s tired. But his pronunciation and actions are getting to that of a regular two year old.” He thought to himself as he made his way in, and closed the door to the pool behind him. 

Thankfully they were dry enough to walk about in the house. Tony walked into peters bedroom and grabbed some footie pajamas, a diaper, and a little hat for him to wear. 

Then walked over to his bedroom right across from peters. He was about to set peter down but noticed he was almost limp. Tony patted the boys back. 

“Bud bud, you gotta stay awake. No falling asleep yet. 

If you stay awake long enough for a bath. We can finish that episode of Steven Universe later.” Tony tempted peter, hoping that he'd stay awake for a little while longer.

Pete’s eyes opened right up and was at full attention. “Wach Stevn Univerce!?” Laughing tony nodded his head. 

“Yes baby, just let me wash you up and we can watch a show before bed.” Tony had peter stand up and took off the trunks and disposable waterproof diaper. 

Then plopped him right into the tub. Turning away tony spoke. “Alright pete, choose one or the other.” Peter looked up at him in confusion. 

In one hand tony held a yellow rubber duck that resembled Luke Skywalker and the other Darth Vador. Eyes as round as dinner plates peter looked stumped. 

He reached out to Luke but paused.. reaching over to darth he stopped. “I don kno..” Peter said sadly looking upset. “Ohh bambino, I’m sorry!” Tony placed both rubber ducky’s in the water. 

“You can have both baby, daddy’s sorry.” Peter looked up and squinted his eyes. 

Tony sweated, “I wonder if he’s going to say anything? I’ve been wanting to say that for so long. But I’m going to bring that word up little by little so I don’t overwhelm him or anything.” 

Peter just had a odd look on his face but once he saw the ducks he squealed loudly. “DUCKIES!” 

He grabbed them up and splashed them around as tony got down to business and washed peter from head to toe while he was distracted. Finally finished, tony wrapped peter up with a fluffy orange towel and walked over to his bed. 

Peter was just about asleep now. But tony wanted peter to stay up for another 5-10 minutes to watch his show that he actually sleeps through the night. 

Putting a diaper on the almost asleep child. And drawing him up in a duck footie pajama and decided to leave the hat off cause the footie pajamas came with a hoodie of some nature. He had pete sitting up on the bed as he quickly got dressed into something more comfortable. 

He’d get a shower after peter goes to bed. 

“Alright pete lets go watch a show!” Pete blinks tirely but nods his head. “Yeeh Stevn lets wach.” Picking him up he walked over to a recliner chair In the living room and turned on the television. 

Switching over to Cartoon Network, thankfully the show was still playing. “Seems like it’s marathoning today?” 

Reclining his chair back he placed peter on his lap so that his back was to his chest and was resting there comfortably as the show played. “There we go buddy. All set now?” 

Leaning his head backwards peter looked up at tony and smiled brightly and scrunched up his nose. “Yis! Stevn on!” 

And with that they spent the next 13 minutes watching the show before peter fell to sleep. 

Tony yawned, grabbing the remote he turned off the television and walked to peters room. Whispering quietly he spoke to his little boy, “sleep well buddy, I’ll see you in the morning. Love you.” 

He placed peter in his crib very gently so that he didn’t wake the boy up. Then gave pete a kiss to the forehead and covered him up. “Oh I almost forgot!” 

Thinking stupidly to himself he walked over to peters dresser, turned on the baby monitor- (which was kinda pointless cause he has Friday to tell him if somethings wrong but he feels better if he can hear peter throughout the night)- and grabbed a star nightlight of a bag and turned it on. 

The room was softly dimmed with stars on the ceiling. So peter wouldn’t be scared if he woke up to a dark room. “There we go..” Sighing to himself he smiled. 

He made his way out of the room and left peters door open slightly. 

About to go to sleep himself he stopped. “...I need to check before I go to bed.” 

He walked over to the kitchen where the door goes to the basement. Checking to make sure it was locked, and it indeed was. 

“Hey Friday, if this door ever opens by some weird chance. You tell me immediately. Do you understand?” “Yes boss.” 

And finally with that tony went into his room and got a quick shower and crawled into bed. 

“Aahh man..I’m tired.” Looking to his left he looked at the baby monitor sitting by his bedside on the nightstand. 

“-Nnmm...aba..” Was heard through the monitor. Smiling brightly, tony closed his eyes and felt like the proudest and luckiest dad on the planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like it? Any thoughts on the chapter?  
> Hope you guys liked it! Stay safe out there! Also here is some links down below that show you what peters crib or tonys shirt look like for example. 
> 
> Tonys swim trunks  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/709879959992897555/
> 
> Peters trunks  
> https://www.amazon.com/Matching-Swimsuits-Parent-Child-Swimwear-Watermelon/dp/B07QGYKSH9
> 
> Peters crib  
> https://www.wayfair.com/baby-kids/pdp/davinci-grove-4-in-1-convertible-crib-dv2094.html?piid=16174004
> 
> Peters footed pajamas  
> https://sitacup.com/products/cartoon-baby-sleeper-cotton-jumpsuit-pajamas-for-children?utm_source=www.google.com&utm_medium=referral&utm_campaign=Google+Shopping&variant=30393461047380&sfdr_ptcid=33306_4_538273798&sfdr_hash=5e1ba3502bd6dec5d037a321c12d6d2e


	7. It's a good day to be happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and peter go out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I've been really sick as of lately. I went to the doctors last week to get a strep test but they also made me take the Covid test as well. The strep test came back negative, and I'm Still waiting to hear to hear back the results of the Covid one. It's been 12 days so far. I'm sure I don't have it but I'm still sick as a dog.   
> But anyways, here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! <3

“Mmngh..” Peter opened his eyes blearily. He felt really uncomfortable. “Wherh am I?” Looking around he noticed everywhere around him was white. 

Getting up he started to walk around. Trying to find a wall to this white void. But came to no luck. 

“Wats goin on?! Wherh ony at? Ony! Ony!” Peter was starting to freak out. He couldn’t see or find tony anywhere. 

“He’s not here right now.” Peter froze up. A voice spoke from behind him. Peter turned around slowly and gasped. 

There was someone here! He wasn’t alone. But there seemed to be something off with this person. 

“Listen here peter, we need to have a chat.” The person said as he walked his way towards peter. 

“Wah you wan from me!? Who awr you?!” Peter said as he pointed at the man. “Relax relax, don’t you know who I am?” “No..? I don,” Peter whined. 

He was starting to feel weird. He didn’t like this situation. The man kneeled in front of peter and poked his stomach. 

“I’m you of course!” Teen peter smiled genuinely. “Or well..you were me once before. 

I'm what little part of you that is left in that head of yours.” Teen peter said quirkingly. “Your me?” Peter said in disbelief.

“You aren me! Cause you old!” He exclaimed while slapping teen peters knees. 

“Hahah yeah I sure seem that way. But listen, you seemed to have forgotten but I’m here to remind you before I disappear entirely.” Teen peter said seriously and sat down crisscross.

“Forgeh wha?” Little pete said as he followed suit and sat down too. He was interested in what this person had to say.

“You forgot about aunt May. The person who raised us.” Teen peter said. He had a forlorn look on his face. Little peter blinked. 

“Aun May..?” Peter closed his little eyes and frowned. He tried remembering back looking for thjs May person but he couldn’t come up with anything. 

“NnMgghH!” Older peter noticed this and shook little petes shoulders slightly. 

“Heyy! Don’t worry pete! Don’t try to hard. If you don’t remember that’s ok.” Teen peter reassured him. 

“Buh I don remembah her!” Little pete said as he started to get frustrated. 

“And that’s perfectly ok! If you can’t remember that’s alright. Maybe tony will remind you..? Do you like tony pete?” Older peter asked. 

As soon as the word “Tony” slipped from teen peters mouth. It had little pete going wild. “Ony ony Ony!” Pete got up as fast as his little legs could and jumped around. 

“Wherh Ony at? I wan Ony!” This was certainly a surprise for big peter. “You want tony?” This didn’t seem right. 

“How could peter or.. well I like tony after being kidnapped? What happened?” He thought to himself. 

“Yeh! I like Ony! He takes care of meh and love meh!” Little pete said, smiling goofily. Older peter frowned but didn’t comment. 

All of a sudden true white room started to fade away. “Aughh!! Wah happen!” Little pete said as he ran over to older peter. 

“It’s ok. You’re just waking up.” Peter ruffled little peters hair and with both hands cupped his cubby cheeks. 

“You’re going to be ok. But try and remember aunt may ok? If not that’s alright. But take care of us ok?” Peter said with emotional thick in his voice. 

“Will I see you gain?” Older pete let out a sigh. “No I don’t think you will..but. Try and have a good life ok? I know you don’t understand half of what I’m saying but take care of yourself ok? Don’t live with the hurt that I had to go through? Be strong and don’t let anyone ever take advantage of you.” Teen peter said desperately. 

Grabbing little pete up he gave him a hug. Leaning his head on his little shoulder he smiled. 

Leaning back and looking down at little peter. “You’ll do good kid..” Little pete didn’t get to say anything in response but the last thing he saw was a tear sliding down that guys cheek. 

And then everything went dark. 

“Agh!” Opening his eyes peter saw tony leaned over him smiling. “Hey baby boy! How did you sleep?” 

Peter didn’t respond but reached his arms up and did the grabby hands. Wanting to be picked up. “Hm well aren’t you a quiet one this morning? You feeling alright?” 

Tony picked peter up and walked him over to the changing table. He put his hand over petes forehead to check for any kind of temp but didn’t find anything. 

“Well you’re not running any fever. That’s good.” And with that tony began changing peter. As soon as tony had peter back in a clean diaper and onesie snapped back up. 

Peters eyes welled up and filled up with big tears. “Neeugh!” Tony looked down and saw this. “Oh baby what’s wrong?” 

Picking peter back up he walked about the room hoping the motion would calm the little boy down. “He’s crying but...he’s not making any sounds..?” Tony thought worryingly. 

“Petey are you ok? What’s wrong sweety?” Peter just shook his head, and nestled his head into Tony’s neck. 

Patting peters back, tony tried thinking of things that could’ve upset his baby. “Was it a nightmare bubba? Did you have a bad dream?” Peter nodded his head and wrapped his arms around tonys neck. 

“Awee it’s ok petey! Here let’s get you changed into something a bit warmer and go get some breakfast!” Peeking his head out of Tonys neck he looked up his caretaker and nodded. 

“Mmm yeh,” pete mumbled. Sitting on the ground next to the dresser, tony opened up the drawer and grabbed out two different outfits. 

“Here, would you rather wear this Pooh Bear outfit, or the Piglet one?” Peter took his head out of Tony’s neck and was intrigued. 

“Hmmn..dah poo bah one!” He pointed out proudly towards the Pooh Bear outfit. Tony laughed out and started to dress him up. 

“Good choice baby boy! You get to be daddy’s little baby bear today!” Peter finally showed some emotion on that little face of his and smiled. 

“Ohh there’s my little boy! You’re smiling sweety!” Squishing peters little chubby cheeks together he got peter giggling and trying to get out of his grip. 

“Oh fine! But only because I have to put this little cap on your head.” And with that he placed the last piece that would complete the Pooh Bear outfit for the day. 

“All done!” Raising his hands above his head. Peter laughed and copied tonys movements. “Ah done!” Peter tried climbing over tonys shoulder but tony wouldn’t let him. 

“Are you sure you’re a baby bear? Cause you’re more like a spider monkey!” Tony laughed as he grabbed peter down from his shoulder and walked out of the room towards the kitchen. 

“Foo foo!! I wan sum waffah!” Peter screeched and kicked his legs out happily. Tony winced slightly but laughed nonetheless. “You want some waffles? Well waffles you’ll get!” 

Strapping peter in his highchair he started to make the waffles. “After we eat pete we’re going to go out for a stroll! How does that sound bubba?” 

Peters eyes widened in excitement, “yeh yeh! Les go! I wanna go!” Tony turned off the waffle iron and put their food on their plates. 

“Here let’s put this on you.” He grabbed peters bib and put it on him. Peter looked down and started to play with it until tony put his food in front of him. 

“Here we go! Thanks for keeping your bib on bud.” Tony poured some syrup on his waffles and cut up peters and placed it in front of him. 

“Take little bites ok. The slow one wins the race.” Peter grabbed a piece of waffle, he brought it up to his eyes and started to thoroughly examine it. 

Looking at this, tony laughed and asked. “What are you doing pete?” Peter jolted out of surprised and looked up at tony. “I makin sure it not a pancak.” 

Tony coughed on his waffle. “It’s not a pancake petey! You see how it has those grooves in it?” Tony grabbed his fork and showed peter the little squares in the waffles. 

“Oh I see! It is ah waffah!” Laughing peter grabbed up some waffle bits and started to eat. Looking up to tony with a mouth full of waffle, “I hat tah mak shur and I wash righ!” 

Right after that peter started to cough. Trying to clear his airways cause he had too much in his mouth. 

Quickly acting, tony leaned forward, patted peters back hard enough that it dislodged the bits of food from his throat. 

“Peter! Don't put so much in your mouth or else you can really hurt yourself ok baby. Do you understand?” Coughing slightly with watery eyes. 

“Yeh I undahstahn. Mah froat hur!” Peter said upsettingly, hitting his hands on the highchairs table. 

“Here drink some of your apple juice and see if it helps.” Tony handed peter him an adventure time themed sippy cup. “Ooh yeh mine!” Laughing, “yes yes it’s all yours peter.”

After tony and peter finished up their breakfast. Tony walked over to a closet near the basement door where a stroller he bought peter was in. 

“Wah you gettin?” Peter was still strapped into his highchair but could still clearly see tony. 

“I’m looking for your stroller..but It’s not in here..” Tony was confused. He remembers he put it in here specifically so that he could put peters drinks and snacks in it and be on their way. 

Because it was right next to the kitchen. Then a thought hit him. Peering over towards the basement door. “Hmm..” 

Walking over to peter he tousled his hair and kissed his forehead. “I’ll be right back baby! I just need to go downstairs quick and get something.” 

Peters happy face instantly turned sour. “Noo, don go!” Whining he grabbed a hold of Tony’s front shirt, and just wouldn’t let go. 

“I’ll be right back baby! If you want to go for a walk and maybe go to the park you need to let me go for a second.” 

As soon as peter heard the word “park,” he stopped his oncoming tantrum and let go of tony. “Park?” Tony nodded, “yes bubba, we’ll go to the park if you be a good boy and wait here.” 

Peter sat up straight and smiled brightly. “Okeh!” Patting peters head tony laughed out, “Good petey! I’ll be right back! Hey Fri, watch peter for a moment as I go downstairs ok?” 

“Of course boss.” And with that tony walked towards the basement door and paused. Letting out a sigh he unlocked the door and closed it behind him. 

Walking down the steps the first thing he noticed was may still sitting in the same very chair that she was tortured in. 

Walking around he tried to see if he put the stroller down here somewhere by some chance. “H-hey..” May lifted her head and spoke out. “Tony...when will you l-let me out..?” 

Tony turned around and got a good look at may. Her hair was all matted and had some dried blood in it. Clothes dingy and dirty, just looking all around pathetic. 

“..Soon. I’ll talk to you later tonight.” Finally spotting the stroller in the back corner left untouched. “Ah-hah! There you are!” Picking up the stroller he made his way upstairs. 

Looking at this may was confused. “Why do you have a stroller??” Turning back slightly to glare at the deranged woman. “It’s none of your business bitch.” 

He walked up the remaining steps and opened and closed the door. Setting the stroller down he closed and locked the door behind him. 

“Ony ony! Yous back! We go to dah park now?” Looking over to his little bundle of cuteness he smiled and strolled over to him. 

“That’s daddy to you little man!” Tony tickled the little boy ferociously. “Noo! Ha ha leggo! No more!” Giggling crazily Peter couldn’t stop kicking his legs out and trying to escape tonys clutches. 

“Fine I shall show you mercy little boy! Now let’s get ready to go to the park!” Tony took peter out of the highchair, “you want to help me pack up some stuff before we go?” 

Peter started to march around in a circle excitedly. “Abah fan lam feelahz.” Peter laughed pointing at the stroller. 

“Yep it does look pretty funny doesn’t it!” Tony really had no idea what peter said but went along with it. After getting peter a diaper change. 

They packed up some snacks, a diaper or two, an extra change of clothes in case he got messy, and some drinks. All right petey let’s head out!” 

With one hand he held peters little hand as they walked out of the house and with the other he brought out the stroller. 

Turning around he locked up the house and put his keys back into his pocket. “Yay! Les go! I wanna go on swing!” 

Tony’s face started to hurt from smiling so much. “Yep lets go baby! We’re going to have so much fun!” 

Tony picked peter up and placed him into the stroller and strapped him in. The stroller was the kind that faced outwards so that he could see everything around him as they walked along a path just outside of their house. 

The park was about an 8 minute walk away, which was led through a nice shady trail covered with trees. 

It was honestly gorgeous to say the least. Very tranquil, especially with a nice cool breeze blowing by. 

It was cold enough that it was comfortable enough to not wear a jacket but tony brought one for peter just in case he got chilly. 

“Ony I’m tersty.” Peter said while he started to play around with the straps holding him in. to see if he could get out himself. 

Stopping the stroller, tony pulled it to the side. “Oh sure buddy. You want some milk?” Looking over the stroller's shade top he saw peter nodding his head. 

“Alright bub one moment.” Grabbing the cooler lunchbox from underneath, he grabbed out peters sippy cup full of milk. 

Making sure the cup was tightly closed up so that it couldn’t spill tony handed it over to peter who quickly grabbed it up and started to drink. 

“Hey peter what do you say?” Peter glanced up at tony. Crouching down to peters level, “when you ask for something you gotta say thank you baby.” 

Peter paused his drinking, putting it down and tried mimicking the phrase. “Dank you?” He said questionably. “Yeah baby, thank you! Good job!” Tony kisses peters red pudgy cheeks all over. 

“Hehahhe ony! Ony!” Peter was just so cute tony couldn’t help it. “Is someone talking? I don’t hear anything.” 

He continued his attack and started to blow into his cheeks which made peter laugh hysterically. The feeling of tonys stubbly chin made it all the worse. 

Peter was moving from side to side trying to dislodge tony. “Noo mooore! Pushing against tonys face then tony finally stopped. 

“I’m done, I’m done baby! You alright?” Tony couldn’t stop laughing at the look on his baby boys face. 

It was just so comical, even after tony stopped and moved away peter was still laughing crazily and red. Tony grabbed peters sippy cup and handed it back to him. 

“Here drink some milk petey. Calm down some.” Peter took a hold of it and started to drink some which made him finally calm down. 

“Alrighty were almost to the park so let’s keep going. Getting up, tony started their journey to the park again. 

After a bit they finally got to the park. Peter started to wriggle around in his seat. “We here! We go play! Ony less go!” Alright hold on petey.” 

Surprisingly the park was empty. But hey tony wasn’t complaining. The less people that see him with a child the better. 

Of course he’ll have to come out and tell the public about the new addition to the stark family. 

Strolling over to the side where there was soft soft looking grass. Seems that this park is well taken care of. Unbuckling peter from the stroller he picked him up. 

“Here we are! You ready to get out and have some fun bambino!” Squealing in excitement, peter struggled to get down from tonys arms. 

“Down down. I wan play now!” Tony took a moment to try to get a better hold on peter so that he didn't fall. 

“Peter stop moving around so much or you’re going to get hurt and we can’t go play.” As soon as tony said what he said peter stopped his struggling and looked up towards him. 

“No play? But I wanna play!” From the looks of it peter was getting pretty upset. “Peter, peter, look at me.” 

Sitting on the ground and making peter sit on his lap facing him so that he couldn’t run off. He tilted peters face towards him. 

“NEuhhh! No!” Peter tried moving his face back and forth trying to make tony let go of him. “Peter look at me and listen.” After a minute or two peter finally complied. 

“Thank you..now peter. We will go play, but if I tell you something you need to listen to me ok. You can’t act like that bubba. It’s not nice.” 

At that point peter finally realized what tony was saying. Flopping forward, Peter landed his face onto tonys shoulder and whined. 

“Do you understand now buddy?” Peter nodded his head, bringing his hands up to tonys shirt to wring it around between his fingers. 

“Are you going to listen to me like a good boy so that we can go play and have a good day?” Peter stopped his whining, “yeh..I undahstan.” 

Tony sighed, “finally..” he said to himself. Tony’s sure got a lot to learn about children but he knows that with time he’ll have it down. 

He’d do anything for his little boy. But he knows he can’t have peter acting out just so that he can get what he wants. 

If he let that slide then peter would think that it’s ok to act like that, and grow up with that mindset. Which tony wouldn’t allow. He’ll be a better dad than his own...he’ll prove that. 

“Alright then let’s go have some fun!” Standing up he set peter down on the ground. “Don’t run fast ok peter? You don’t want to trip.” Peter nodded his head, smiling like crazy. 

With that they made their way towards the swings. Peter tried getting into the baby swing but it was to high. “Neghh! Ony! Swing.” 

Picking peter up he placed him in the baby swing. It was one of those swings where your legs go through the holes. “What do we say petey?” Peter looked up at tony and started to think. 

“Come on, what do you say when someone does something for you?” Tony wanted peter to start learning manners, but he knows it’s ok if peter doesn’t pick up on it right now. 

He’s only 2 years old. But he knows that if he says it enough, peter will pick up on what he’s saying and start saying it himself. “Uhh...buddahfly?” 

Tony let out a laugh, “no we say please peter, but good try!” Tousling peters hair he walked behind him and pulled back the chains on the swing so that peter was backed up. 

“AaaaA! Yes swing swing!” Letting go of the chains the swing swooped forwards and peter went back and forth. 

Giggling up a storm he turned as much as the seat would allow him and looked at tony. “Again again!” Tony swore that his face was going to break eventually. 

It just hurt so much from smiling. His little boy was just so cute! “Alright here we go peter!” Swinging peter again started another whole fit of giggling. 

Tony grabbed out his phone from his back pocket and walked out in front, so that he could look at peter. Crouching down he started a video. “Peter! Look over here!” 

Peter looked over at tony with his phone and waved his arms and legs around. Just having a grand time in that swing. 

After a few minutes, tony took him out of the swing and he followed peter over to the slides. “I go on swide! Ony ony wach meh!” 

Peter waddled on up to the steps that led to the slide up top. It wasn’t a very big slide. It was the type of slide that was like a tube, but it was on the smaller side for little kids to go in. 

“I’m watching you baby! You got this! Go on.” Tony encouraged his boy as he saw him climb up the steps. 

The steps weren’t big, peter was just making going up the steps more fun. Tony got below the end of the slide so that he can catch peter if he came down to fast. 

But he started up a video again on his phone to capture this moment. “I’m commin down!” 

Tony heard some swishes and laughing echoing through the slide as peter came down. Peter came barreling down the slide but with his head first instead of his feet. 

He glanced up at tony with this funny look on his face. Laughing like a mad man peter tried getting back up but needed some help. 

“Ony i can get up.” Peter made the universal motion for wanting to be picked up. Which was grabby hands. 

Laughing tony ended the video and picked up his little boy. “Your hairs all over the place!” Running his hands through petes fizzed up hair. 

“You want to go again?” Peter yelled happily that he indeed wanted to go again. And so for the next ten minutes they continued to do that until tony noticed that peter needed a change. 

After peter came down from the slide tony spoke out. “Hey let’s pause for a minute, we gatta change your bum bum little man. Looks like you're sagging.” 

Peter grumbled for a minute but allowed tony to pick him up. Walking over to the stroller, he set peter down and grabbed a light blanket from the basket below and placed it on the grass. 

That and a diaper and some wipes. “Here, come sit in front of me pete.” Peter looked at the ground and stomped his foot. “No..” 

Tony was a patient man, so he didn’t mind it. But he knew peter needed to change. “Peter if you don’t come sit down and let me change you we won’t go play.” 

Letting out a few angered whines and murmurs, peter finally toddled over to tony and sat down. “Thank you! Now let’s get you cleaned up and we can have a snack ok.” 

Peter continued to whine but nodded. After getting peter changed. He grabbed some goldfish and apple juice out of the lunchbox for peter to eat.

And himself a simple Pb&J with Pepsi. “Ohh abbah juice!” Peter made grabby hands towards the sippy cup and tony handed them over. 

“Here you are bud. Drink slowly bubba.” Nodding his head contently as he drank his juice, tony started on his snack. After they finished up their food. 

Peter started to nod off. Tony checked the time and realized they should’ve gone home about 20 minutes ago. 

“Alright let’s head on home pete. You’ve got a nap to catch up on. And I’ve got to start dinner.” Peter didn’t even make a single sound about leaving the playground. 

As soon as tony picked him up, peter just closed his eyes and laid against him but when tony went to put him in his stroller peter started to whine and wriggle about. 

“Hmm..” Tony thought on for about a minute before he decided to just hold peter. With one hand he converted the stroller into one where you could carry it. 

It was difficult to say the least. But he did it. And then they were off. Baby in one arm nearly asleep curled up. And stroller In the other. 

Finally making back to the house he set the stroller down and grabbed his keys and unlocked the door. Stepping in he slid the stroller in and closed the door behind him. 

Looking around the house everything seemed to be in place and was fine. “Hey Friday, nothing weird happened while we were gone?” He always wanted to be sure everything was safe before he settled in. 

“Yes boss, no changes to report and May is still in the basement.” Nodding his head, “thank you girl.” Knowing that there was no intruders or anything. 

He kicked off his shoes and quietly walked down the hallway towards peters room to lay him down for an hour before dinner started. 

Laying peter down on the changing mat. He carefully changed his diaper once more, and changed him out of his Pooh Bear onesie and into a polka dot blue and white footed onesie. 

Not surprisingly peter didn’t even stir. He was worn out from their time at the park. With that tony laid him into his crib and covered him up. Looking around tony noticed his pacifier and picked it up. 

“Here you are baby.” Offering the paci in a sense to his sleeping child, hoping he’d take it. Which he did. 

He’s noticed that peter had a habit of sucking his thumb as he slept so tony gave him his pacifier instead. 

Moving peters curly hair from his forehead he kissed him. “I’ll see you in a little while, get some rest baby.” Smiling tony got up and walked out of the room. 

“Hey Friday, keep an eye on peter for me and let me know if he wakes up or needs anything.” “Will do sir.” Friday’s spoke softly, knowing that the little stark was sleeping. 

Closing the door slightly so that peter couldn’t hear him cooking out there, but open enough so that tony could hear him. 

Walking down the hallway towards the kitchen tony thought about something. He took some cute pictures of lil pete today at the park and will definitely frame those and put them in an album. 

But what tony was really pondering on was showing May. Smiling devilishly, tony went over to the basement door, unlocked it and went downstairs. 

Slowly descending down the stairs. Every step he took he would tap his knuckle against the wall. “Ohh mayyy! I have something to show you!” 

Once he reached the bottom of the steps he went over to May only to see that she was asleep. “Oh well that won’t do.” 

Grabbing a fist full of her hair he pulled her as far up as she could go. Instantly she woke up, screaming for him to let go. 

Letting go of her hair, “hey missy! So I just wanted to show you something. That is, if you’d like to see?” Tony faunted as he walked around her slowly. 

Glaring at her captor, “whatever you want to show me I don’t want to see it!” Tony gasped, “are you sure?” 

Grunting in pain due to the injuries she still suffers from, “yes, I don’t give a shit about what you want to show me. I don’t care. All I care about at this point is leaving here.” 

Tony stopped walking. Turning his head towards May looking outright pissed off. But somehow sinisterly smiling..which was honestly starting to freak May out. 

“So..you’d just leave here without your nephew that you oh so love and dear?” Tony sneered, whacking may in the face so hard it made her dizzy. 

Peering up at the man she clenched her teeth together. “He’s the reason I’m here in the first place! If Mary didn’t die I wouldn’t have had to deal with his pathetic useless ass all these years!” May screamed. 

Tony sat down in the chair across from her. No expression on his face. But there was this aura coming off the man that just sent shivers down her spine… “Watch your fucking mouth.” 

Tony got up so quickly may didn’t even have time to react. He punched may in the face so hard a bloody tooth came out and landed across the floor. 

“AUGH-h-hh my tooth! You knocked my whole tooth out?! What the fuck is wrong with you!?” Tony sat back down cool, calm and collected. 

“Don’t speak that way about my son again or you'll be losing a few more teeth. Capeesh?” May scared out her mind, spat out some blood but nonetheless nodded her head. 

“Now I won’t be spending much time down here so I’ll ask you again..do you want to see this picture? It’s your nephew after all…” Tony sneered at the woman. May blinked in surprise. 

“..A picture of peter..how..how is he doing??” As much as she loved and hated her nephew..she cared about him to a certain extent. I mean he is or..was her special play thing..

“Yes a picture of peter, you really want to see a picture of him? I thought you hated him?” May looked away, “I do..but. I want to see if you hurt him! I need to know!” 

Tony sighed, standing up he grabbed his phone and grinned. “Well here he is!” Pulling up a picture of peter at the park wearing his Pooh Bear outfit smiling without a care in the world in a baby swing. 

Eyes widening in shock, “you..you can’t be serious. This isn’t peter! This is some other child! This can’t be him. What are you playing at!?” 

Tony frowned, “this is peter you fucking nitwit. If you look closely at the picture of him I just showed you and a picture of him from 14 years ago you can see the similarities. 

As tony swiped over and showed her the other picture. 

May compared the two...she couldn’t believe it. “W-what.. what did you do to him!? Why is he a baby!? Why would you do that!” 

May screamed out, trying to get out of her restraints but it was useless. She was bound to that seat with steel iron. 

“I thought I told you before. He was the perfect boy to become my child. Thankfully he’s out of your hands, and is under my guardianship. Being Properly cared and Loved for. Both things which he certainly lacked staying with you.” 

Smiling brightly, tony put his phone away and walked back up the steps. “Have fun knowing you can never have peter again. I’ll be back down later tonight after I put him to bed. We’re finishing this tonight may…” 

As the garage door closed. May couldn’t help but let tears run down her face. She didn’t know what tony had in store for her but she couldn’t let this man take her child away from her..even though peter isn’t the same anymore. 

She will save her nephew from his wretched man. Locking the door behind him tony sighed. Looking at the clock he noticed 30 minutes passed. 

In 30 more minutes peter would be waking up which mean he’s gatta make some food. 

“Man what should I make dinner tonight? Maybe some spaghetti? Or maybe tomato soup and grilled cheese? Gah I don’t know.” 

As tony was trying to figure out what to make, the doorbell rang. “Eh? Who can be here at this hour?” 

Walking over to the door he tapped on the wall and a security camera pulled up. It showed a woman was outside. “Hm.” 

Tony opened the door and was surprised to say the least. “Pepper? What are you doing here?” 

Pepper smiled gently. “It’s been a while tones. Mind if I come in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Any thoughts as to what's going to happen in the next chapter haha?


	8. One step at a time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! So sorry for the long wait! I won't wait so long to post the next one. I'll start posting more regularly. But i hope you like the chapter!

Tony cleared his throat, “so..what brings you to my neck of the woods?” Stepping aside to let pepper in. 

Pepper walked in wearing a red white flannel, white cashmere sweater and a scarf wrapped around her neck. Taking in her surroundings pepper smiled. 

“I like what you’ve done to the place tony. Much better than seeing smashed windows and alcohol laying all over the place.” 

Tony winced, not liking to remember how depressed he was in the past. Closing the door he walked over to the couch.

“Yeah..I decided to better myself and get help. I saw a therapist you know?” Pepper laughed, slipping her shoes off at the door she sat across from tony on the love seat. 

“Oh you finally decided to take my advice and see someone!” Pepper felt really happy. After she left working for tony due to his attitude and recklessness. She never expected tony to look this happy. Not only that but the house was immaculate! Clean head to toe, things seemed to be organized and in its place. 

Laughing slightly, tony rubbed the back of his neck, “yeah I really thought about what you said and I wanted to be better. And here I am! I’ve decided to take a short vacation here to calm my nerves and meditate.”

Pepper smiled, “I’m really happy to hear that tones.. you look better even! You used to have dark bags under your eyes and your hair was all over the place. It even looked matted…” 

Tony swung a leg over the other so that it was propped up. “Mhm, I looked pretty rough before, didn't I haha. So tell me pep, what brought you down here at this time of night?” 

It was something that really baffled tony. Pepper never just shows unannounced, nor comes out to see him this late at night. 

Something seemed a little off about this.. Unless it was just a spontaneous visit? Pepper instantly froze in place. Her lax body went stiff as a wooden board. 

“I..well I wanted to check in and see how you were doing of course. I haven’t seen you in a good 8 months now.” 

Placing his elbow on his leg, tony leaned his chin in his hand and asked. “But there’s more to it than just that am I right? You don’t just show up here at my safe house out of the blue without a call ahead of time. So what is it pep?”

Biting her lip and wringing her fingers through her pants. “I know about..the child.” Glancing her eyes down the hallway where peter currently slept taking a nap. 

Tony's eyes widened. His facial expression went hard. “What child? What do you mean?” He was starting to get filled with anxiety and fear. 

How does she know about peter? What does she want to do with this information? Is there some ulterior motive to this? Gripping the fabric of the couches seat cover in his palms he started to sweat slightly.

“I mean the child that you have in a bedroom down that hallway,” pepper pointed. Her face seemed worrisome and conflicted. 

“How would you know if I had a child here and with me? Why would I even want a child pepper?!” Pepper sat up straight and really started to look unhappy. 

“You and I both know why you want a child and to answer your question as to how I know. It’s because Rhodey told me.” 

Tony's eyes widened, shocked. “R-rhodey told you?” He couldn’t believe it. Why would his best friend tell pepper of all people about his private and personal affairs. 

Pepper left him for a reason. Why bother with this? Pepper shook her head slightly, got up and sat next to tonys side on the couch. 

Placing a hand on his shoulder, “yes tony, Rhodey told me. And for a good reason too.” Pepper sighed, seeming to be dejected. 

Tony glared at her. “What good reason could he possibly have had concerning this? Why do you suddenly now care..” 

Pepper frowned, “Tony I came all this way for a good reason. So stop being an ass and listen for a minute.” 

Tony looked away and let out a puff of air. “Fine well tell me.” Taking her hand off his shoulder pepper grabbed her phone from her back pocket and started to look for something. 

After several minutes went by tony asked. “What are you doing?” “Showing you something.” Pepper finally pulled up what she was after. 

“Here,” showing tony her phone there was an image of may on the front. “This is May parker. She went missing about a day or two ago. Police have been on the search for her and her nephew peter. 

Her eyebrows furrowed. “I know you’ve always wanted a child but I didn’t think you’d go to such lengths tony.” 

Tony tensed up, he didn’t like where this was going. “You’ve could have adopted or even found someone to have a child with.” 

Pepper looked at tony's turned face. Which seemed to be royally pissed. 

“Don’t get angry at me for starting the simple facts! You know you could’ve done that instead so why this! Why did you do what you did to peter?” 

Grunting in frustration tony got up and started to pace back and forth. 

“I did what I had to do. You should’ve seen the living conditions this kid was living in!” 

Watching tony continue to walk around pepper decided to just get comfortable. “You could’ve called CPS, so why didn’t you?” 

“Aughh!! I know that. But it wouldn’t have done any good anyways. They would be doing investigations and questionings. 

Which can take a long time and during that time for a short while may would still have peter living with her until everything would be proven in court. 

Plus then peter would be put in the system and put in a foster home. Which aren’t all good by the way!” 

Tony finally finished his rant and stopped his pacing and looked at her. Pepper had her elbows on her knees and face placed in her hands.

“Well?” Raising her head she was looking at tony with tear filled eyes. “I’m sorry tony. I wasn’t trying to make you seem like a bad guy. 

I’m just concerned because of how you went about it and handled the situation.” 

Wiping her tears she stood up, “I understand now and I’m here for you...can you tell me why you did what you did to peter now?” 

Rubbing his head with frustration and resignation. “What I did was selfish I know..but I’ve been wanting a child for so long now and I guess the opportunity to finally get one arrized.. 

Plus givin his family situation I’m giving him a second clean slate at life. One without abuse or neglect..” Pepper bit her lip, eyes shut tightly. 

She can’t imagine what this child went through but she was going to find out. She can’t stand stand the thought or someone abusing a child. 

———- 

Groggily opening his eyes and rubbing them with a closed fist peter yawned. 

He pushed the light blanket off him and looked around the room. There wasn’t anyone in there but him. 

“Ony? Ony where are you?” Peter started to get a little worried. He didn’t know where his favorite person went off to. 

“Hmm” after little thought and just jumped to his first thought, peter grabbed onto the cribs wooden bars. 

He lifted himself up and grabbed his pillow and blanket and threw them over the side of the crib. 

Peter then grabbed onto the railing and tried his hardest to pull himself over. “Aughh! Come on!” 

After a few tough minutes go by struggling to get up it really started to frustrate peter.

Giving one last big pull peter pushed himself up and over the railing. Landing on top of the pillows and blankets which broke his fall. 

Giggling like a maniac peter crawled his way over to the door cracked open slightly, and pushed it open. 

As he made his way down the hallway he could hear people talking. “..Eh? Who dat?” 

Peter was so used to only hearing tony that it seemed weird to hear other voices. Peering over the corner that looked into the living room. 

He spotted tony and someone else. Silently “hmm’ing” to himself peter quietly crawled over into the kitchen out of sight due to the couches. 

“Hungy hungy hungyyyy!” He chanted soundless to himself. He didn’t want to get caught. That and he just wanted to eat something. 

Stopping at the cabinets near that were at his level. Peter plopped on his butt and opened it up. “Mmm Ooh! Penut buttah! I wants!” 

Grabbing the closed Peanut Butter container peter started to bang it on the floor thinking that if he did it enough it would open up. 

“Food!” Peter was having a blast. But he didn’t seem to realize how loud making that sound really was.

——— 

“Bang Bang Bang!” '

Tony jerked his head up and wiped away the remaining tears in his eyes. “What is that sound?” 

Pepper and tony were both puzzled. Walking over to the kitchen, tony barked out a laugh and pepper just awed. 

“Petey! What are you doing little man?” Tony picked up his little bundle. “Speaking of, how did you get out here?” 

Tony clearly remembers securing the the crib and that the railing was up. Wanting to check himself tony walked past pepper and into peters room. 

Looking at the ground he made his assumptions. “Well aren’t you a smart one! You climb out of your crib baby!” 

Tony laughed and started to kiss peters chubby cheeks and neck. “Nah no no! No morh!” Peter was laughing uncontrollably, the feeling of tonys stubbly chin against his face tickled him like crazy. 

As tony and peter were having their own little interaction. Pepper walked over and stood at the doorway and leaned on it. 

The sight of tony actually happy, holding a child he claims as his own, really warmed up her heart. He was never this happy before. She actually started to tear up a little bit. 

Clearing her throat which caught tony attention. “You really love him don’t you?” The look on her face was just so wholesome and just full of care. 

Tony followed her gaze which landed on his son. Peter was just sitting contently in his arms playing with one of his shirts buttons. Smiling, tony rested his head against peters. “I do..” 

———- 

“AUGHH, LET ME OUT. 

I’m through of waiting down here! I’m hungry, I’m weak, I want out!!” Mays wrists were swollen and red. 

The ropes that she’s been struggling with day and night were bound to give out anytime soon. It’s just that her wrists were just so raw and bloody. 

“I swear as soon as I’m getting out of here I’m going to beat the living Shit out of peter...if we didn’t go to that damn expo, NONE of this would’ve happened!!” 

May upped her struggles, kicking her legs out and moving her body back and forth trying to move the chair. Which unfortunately only landed her on her side still attached to the chair. 

“UGHH! I swear to Jesus I’m going to murder that child.” May stared over to where the door was and after letting her eyes wander about in the room she was in.

Her eyes widened as she noticed something. “...Well let’s see what that can do.” 

——— 

“Ony ony! Hungy! Wanna eat some food.” Peter slapped his hands on the high chairs table. His face was all scrunched up and was pouting like there was no tomorrow. 

“Hold on pete me and pepper are making some stuff now. We’re gonna have a good dinner.” They were making spaghetti and meatballs with some garlic bread. 

Pepper couldn’t stop looking at peter. It was still hard to believe that he used to be a teenager. And now he’s just a bumbling waddling toddler. 

It was downright adorable but it was still a surprise. Pepper placed the plates on the table and walked over to peters chair and knelt down to his height. 

“Hey peter! I’m so happy to meet you!” Pepper smiled. Peter examined her face for a moment or two and just looked to the side. 

Pepper blinked surprised. “You ok little man? The foods almost done.” She tried getting his attention and moved her face closer to his. 

“NEaH!” Peter lashed out and slapped her face. The slap echoed all throughout the kitchen. “Ouch!” Pepper touched her red cheek gingery. 

As soon as tony heard that he dropped what he was doing and turned around. “Peter! What did you do?” He looked at pepper concerned, “pep hey are you alright? 

That sounded like it hurt a lot.. surprising enough since he’s a baby.” Pepper let go of her cheek and glanced at peter then back to tony. “I was just greeting the little fellah and he smacked me.. 

I’m not sure why he did it. But it’s ok, it’s not a big deal.” Tony shook his head, “yes it is.” Walking over to peter he picked him up out of the highchair and sat him on the counter. 

Leaning down until their eye met. “Peter. Why did you hit pepper? That wasn’t very nice.” Peter jerked his head to the side and let out a whine. 

“No no, you look at me mister.” Gently grabbing petes chin he turned his face. Peters face was staring to look like a strawberry or angry tomato. All scrunched up and red. 

“No!” Peter smacked his hand against tony's face Hard earning a grunt out of tony. Pepper let out a surprised gasp. 

“Peter that’s not nice! That is your father!” Despite this tony just kept on going. Picking the squirming yelling child up he walked into the living room and placed peter on the ottoman. 

“No no no! Leggo! I wan down!” Peter tried to jump and get off the ottoman but tony wasn’t going to let that happen. 

“No peter. You’re going to stay right here and sit for 6 minutes until I come get you. You were not being very nice to me or Miss pepper over there.” 

Peter tried getting off again but it seemed futile. Letting out frustrated wails, peter threw himself back into the ottoman and laid there and cried. 

As much as it hurt tony to hear and see peter cry like that. Peter had to learn that what he did was unacceptable and not ok to do. 

Walking back towards the kitchen he looked at pepper. “Just ignore him, let him cry it out. He needs to know he can’t act like that.” 

With that tony continues to make dinner. Pepper glanced at the screaming crying toddler laying down having a fit. Then turned around and helped finish up dinner. 

Tony strained the noodles in a colander or if you will a strainer to get all the water out. And put the noodles into a big dish. 

Pepper got the table ready and put their drinks down. Looking back up it almost has been 5 minutes now and it seemed peter was done with his mental breakdown. 

“Hey tony how much longer until he can come over?” Looking at his watch, “in a minute.” Tony was glad peter was calmed down now. 

He hasn’t seen peter have a tantrum like that for a good while. They never got that bad before. 

“I’m pretty sure the reason he got like that he was because he was really hungry. Our talk lasted longer than it should’ve had.” 

Pepper winced, “true..but it was a very important conversation that we needed to discuss. Tony didn’t reply. 

All of a sudden the timer goes off which means peter can come get up and eat now. “Hey bubba it’s time.” Waking over to peter he knelt down. 

Peter was just staring up into the ceiling with dry tear streaks down his face. “Peter sit up for me will you?” Whining a bit peter complied and sat up and looked at tony. 

Still looking a bit mad but not as angry as before. “Do you know what you did wrong earlier?” Peter nodded. 

“What was it bud?” Peter scratched his cheek, “I hit ony and her.” Tony nodded his head. “Yep and that was not nice peter. Can you apologize to me and miss pepper?” 

Nodding his head peter lifted his arms up wanting to be held. Picking up his little boy he gave him a big hug. 

Peter looked up at his caretaker, “I sowwy.. didn’t mean to be mean.” Kissing peters forehead he swayed back and forth. “It’s ok bubba, just don’t do it again.” 

Walking back over to pepper in the dining room, he turned pete in his arms so that he could look at pepper. 

Pepper smiled lightly, she knows toddlers aren’t always the nicest. The only way he can express his emotions is through actions. Depending on if he can talk properly. 

“I sowwy lady.” Peter then turned his head back into tonys shoulder. “Awe it’s ok dear!” Pepper laughed and went to rub his little shoulder but peter shrugged her off roughly. 

Well as much as a two year old can do. Tony sighed, “He doesn’t know you well enough for you to be touching him. He doesn’t like it.” 

Pepper never thought about that. But she shouldn’t be surprised, that’s only natural. “Oh my gosh you’re right! I’m sorry peter. I won’t do that again.” 

And with that they began to eat. Tony and pepper had the spaghetti and meatballs with Marinara sauce. With garlic bread on the side. 

While peter had some plain buttered noodles chopped up so he wouldn’t choke. 

Tony was assisting peter with his food since he kept on missing his mouth with the spoon. 

Every time tony would scoop up some food he would make that sound airplane or cars make, “Neerrrwwwwwww.” 

Which made peter laugh hysterically. “Oh you think that’s funny do you. You know what’s really funny?” 

Peter shook his head side to side giggling slightly. Face was all red and blotchy from laughing. “This!” 

Tony leaned forward and blew raspberries into peters cheeks and under his neck near his shoulders. “GAH Hehhaha! No no! Stahp!” 

All peter can do in his highchair confines was kick his feet crazily and try to push tony away. Tony leaned back a bit letting peter catch his breath. 

“You want me to stop?” Peter nodded his head yawning but laughing all the while. “Daww ok, I’ll stop now.” 

Pepper was just about done eating now. Looking at the clock it was about 8 pm now. Wiping her mouth she gathered up her and the rest of the dirty dishes and put them in the sink. 

“Well I won’t overstay my welcome. I can come back tomorrow if you want to talk some more?”

Tony jerked his head up. “Crap oh yeah I forgot it was really late. Got to get this little one into bed.” 

Peter whined at the sound of bed. He didn’t want to go to bed now knowing how fun things were right now. 

“Noo no bed pwease! Wanna play!” Tony smiled, grabbing a napkin he wiped peters hands and face up and unbuckled him from the chair. 

Peter lifted his arms up excitedly, ready to go have some fun. “Hold on pete, I have to say goodbye to pepper ok.” 

Turning towards her tony and pepper chatted for a few minutes. Just discussing her coming over again tomorrow to talk further in depth about the May situation. 

Pepper slipped into her shoes and turned back to tony. “I am so happy for you.” 

Giving tony a minute to long hug had caught peters attention and you can hear him let out a loud, “NOU!” Tony pulled out of the hug and walked over to peter. 

“Ohh are you jealous little man? There’s no reason to be upset baby.” Tony picked peter up and hugged him tightly. It’s just you and me bubba. No one else don’t worry.” 

Peter just quietly whined to himself but was otherwise calmed down. Swaying side to side to hopefully lull peter to sleep some he walked back over to pepper and said goodbye one last time. 

Closing the door as she left, tony looked down at his little boy. Seems that he fell right to sleep. 

Letting out a sigh, it’s been a long day. Tony went into peters room and got him ready for bed. Changed his clothes and got him into a fresh diaper. 

All while he was asleep. It really was much easier to get this all done while he was asleep. Tony had no idea how he could sleep through it, but he wasn’t complaining. 

After getting him all ready, he laid peter in his bed and a thought came to him. “I really need to take peter out so that he can pick out some toys and some dolls or whatnot. 

But I’m surprised he hasn’t asked about toys? Wouldn’t someone his age be wanting to play with them?” He’ll have to look more into this concerning issue because it was really odd. 

Kissing peters forehead he ruffled his hair slightly and said goodnight. Pulling his blanket over him, placed his pacifier in his mouth, turned the baby monitor on and walked out. 

Closing the door enough so that it was ajar he went into his bedroom. “I guess I can get a shower now that peters asleep.” 

So with that tony went into his dresser and grabbed some clothes and got into the shower.

——- P

Peter whined in his sleep. Tossing back and forth be opened his eyes blearily. Trying to get the fuzziness away he kept blinking. 

Eyes adjusting to the dark room, only lit by the nightlight. Peter sat up and wondered what woke him up. 

“Ony? Where are you?” He looked through the bars of the crib only to find nothing. After a moment or two pass, Peter decided to stop and go back to sleep. 

He was tired enough as it is. Laying back down he grabbed his paci and placed it in his mouth and closed his eyes. 

Almost at the edge of sleep peter heard something bang loudly out in the house. “Eeh? What’s dat.. ony? Ony? Ony!” 

Peter was starting to get scared. The sound started to get louder by the minute. Getting closer and closer. 

Peter wrapped his blanket around him and peered over to the door. As soon as his eyes were looking out into the hallway. His eyes met a shadow of someone standing there. 

“AHH!” Peter ducked under his blanket and started to cry. All of a sudden alarms were going off. 

And a metal door slammed down on the outside of peters door. Preventing anyone from getting in without a code or tony. 

“SHIT!” May started to bang on the thick metal door. Unable to get in she sprinted down the hallway looking for the front door. 

As soon as she got there a metal door shut in front of her. As well as the windows and other doors. Preventing her escape. 

“Oh fuck fuck! What the fuck should I do-“ may stopped talking. She froze up, she felt something sharp against the back of her neck. 

A very rough and hard voice spoke behind her. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing..” 

Raising her arms up in surrender, she turned around very slowly. Once she turned around the whole way with the sharp blade against her throat she looked up and noticed tony was in his Ironman suit. 

She looked up to his face and their eyes met. Her knees suddenly seemed weak, like they were about to drop to the ground at any moment. 

Tony's face had a pure look of rage, eyes were dark and full of blood lust. Tony glanced up and scowled even deeper. 

“..Drop the fucking knife..” May gulped and dropped it. The knife clanged when it hit the ground. She started to sweat profusely and her heart was racing a mile a minute. 

“What the Fuck...were you trying to Do to peter..” Tony edged the knife even closer to her jugular. May winced and her eyes widened. 

“I..I. Nothing. I was just going to rescue him from you!” Tony let out a laugh, “really and with a knife? What were you going to do with that?” 

May started to regain her anger back, “to protect me and him of course! From you! Delusional kidnapping bitch!” 

May started to think of ways to get out of this predicament but was coming up empty. 

With keen eyes that wouldn’t leave her he spoke, “Friday would you be a dear and call Rhodey and Pepper for me me? 

Inform them of this situation. I’ll need peppers help with watching peter for a little bit tomorrow.” 

He never wanted someone to babysit his child. But it was more to it than that. He needed someone he trusted that can properly watch peter and keep him safe while tony and rhodey did their thing. 

“Will do sir!” Friday’s once cheerful voice was stone cold and right to the point. 

“May go the fuck back downstairs right the fuck now. Start walking!!” Tony walked behind her and gave her back a strong push. 

“UgH! Can’t you be more gentle?! I am a woman after all!” Tony gave her another hard shove, “No I don’t give a fuck if you’re a woman. Now. Get the fuck moving before I personally take you there.” 

May grunted, “asshole..” After tony brought her downstairs he assessed the area. “Ah I see now. You broke your wrist to get out of the restraints as well as gouging a deep cut through your wrists in the process.” 

May was utterly pissed. But she didn’t want to die or get even more hurt, so she stayed quiet. “Sit your ass back down.” 

After May got back in the chair she once sat in. Tony secured her even more with the help of nanotechnology which wrapped around her entire body just leaving her head out. 

“I’ll be right back with help.” Tony sneered smiled and walked back upstairs. As he tried closing the door he realized she broke the hinges off. 

Grunting in frustration he punched the wall. Breathing in and out shortly he sighed and made his way to peters room. Anger dissipating and worry tore deep into his stomach. 

He felt sick, he don’t know if his little boy was ok. He was so angry that he just went after May. 

Touching the center of his suit it disappeared. “Friday open peters door pronto!” As soon as tony got to peters door it opened up and tony turned on the light. 

The sound of hysterical crying filled his ears. “Oh baby! It’s ok I’m here I’m here!” Tony quickly picked peter and his blanket up. 

“Onyyyy! Scared! Onyy!” Peter had his eyes closed and was sobbing like crazy. His eyes were so swollen from crying and voice cracking. 

“Pete shhh shh it’s ok, it’s ok. Let’s go get you some milk ok? Want some warm milk baby?” 

Peter nodded his head on tonys shoulders holding him. Rubbing peters back tony briskly walked to the kitchen. 

Grabbing a baby bottle from the cabinet cause fuck it. Poured some milk in it and put it in the microwave for a minute or two. 

Bouncing peter some to try and calm him down he checked the temp of the milk and deemed it safe to drink. 

Walking back into his room tony sat on a rocking chair he recently got and moved a crying peter around until his head was resting in the crook of his elbow and laying in his lap. 

“Onyy!! Don wan tha fah hapen ahi aloit!” Tony wasn’t so sure what peter said but went along with it. 

“Shh shh it’s ok baby here’s your milk. Nudging the nibble of the bottle into his mouth peter immediately latched on and started to suckle. 

Sighing for the millionth time today tony started to rock the chair back and forth. 

Taking his other hand he played with peters curly hair, brushing it different ways along his head. Peter kept his eyes locked with tony while he drank. 

Crying finally came to stop and just wetness remained in his eyes. Tony looked around and grabbed a wet wipe with one hand that was conveniently on the floor next to him. 

He wiped peters face gently. Hopefully the coolness of the wipe eased peter some. His crying had his face go super red and hot. The blotchy redness started to go down and look more normal now. 

“I am so sorry baby, I’m sorry that she scared you. She won’t ever touch you again. She won’t be here after today. That was my fault..I promise nothing will ever hurt you again bubba. I will always be there for you.” 

Tony kissed peters cheeks which earned him a cheeky little smile that could be seen behind the bottle. 

Smiling at that tony spoke out, "that’s right petey, I love you so so much. Your my little man. Always will be there and protect you bubba.” 

Finally finished drinking peter pushed the bottle away and sat up and hugged tony around his neck. Patting peters back tony got up and walked over his bathroom cabinet and grabbed a diaper. 

He had some In his room if he ever needed one while peter was in here and didn’t feel like going to the other room. Or just for extras. 

But with much work he changed peter. Pete really didn’t want to separate from tony due to what happened and is still a bit scared. 

After some more water works tony finished getting peter all ready for bed. “Sorry buddy but you were diaper was full. Can’t sleep with that.” 

All peter had to say was a stressful whine back. “Wanna sleep with me in here baby?” Peter immediately lifted his head to look at tony and nodded his head. 

“Yeah! Yeah pwease ony!” Smiling tony pulled back the covers with one hand, cause peter was glued to him right now he got under them and laid peter on his chest. 

Peter nuzzled his head against tony's chest and played with his shirt. Tony winced..it really hurt to know that because of him and his stupid thinking. 

He hurt his child and knowingly put him in harm's way. He’s never heard pete cry like that before. “I never want to hear that kind of cry ever again...I won’t let it happen.” 

The thought of losing his little boy if he didn’t install Friday caused tony to start tearing up. He wiped the tears away which caused peter to look up at him but still laying his head down. 

“Hey baby you ok?” Peter nodded but continued to look at tony. After a few minutes of just staring at him through half lidded eyes peter patted tony's chest. 

“Daddy,” Peter smiled. Time suddenly came to a stop. Did peter just say…the d word..

”W-what did you call me?” Peter smiled even wider and sat up on tonys stomach.

“Daddy daddy daddy!!” The tears that had subsided came back for a second time. “That’s right petey! I’m your daddy! Tony sat up and picked peter up and swung him back and forth excitedly. 

“I wuv you daddy!” Tony stopped swinging his arms and looked at peter in awe. “I love you to baby!” He pulled peter in close and couldn’t stop hugging him.

He didn’t think peter would’ve said it anytime soon. But regardless he’s so happy. Wiping his eyes Tony kissed peters head and laid them both back and closed his eyes. 

He loves peter so much. He’ll take care of May finally tomorrow and be done with people trying to hurt or take what was his. No one will ever harm a single hair on his little boys head.

As he was aimlessly rubbing peters hair he realized he finally fell asleep. Looking to the side on his nightstand he grabbed his phone. 

Turning it on he noticed he missed 30 messages and 4 calls. Deciding on messaging them back via text he made a group chat with pepper and rhodey. 

“Hey guys, sorry for not responding back. I’ve been a little busy. But all well for now. But I need you both to come down here tomorrow morning. 

Preferably around 10am so that it gives me and peter some time to have breakfast, give him a bath and such. I'll need your help pepper with watching peter if you don’t mind? 

He’s a very good boy and a great listener if you both get along. And rhodey I’ll need your help with May."

And with that tony sent the message. Putting his phone on silent so not to wake peter. He placed his phone back on the nightstand and closed his eyes and they both went to sleep. 

Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo how was it haha? Any thoughts on what happened or what is going to happen haha. I love feedback <3   
> but hope you all enjoyed it <3 :3


End file.
